A girl's secret
by CrescentMelody
Summary: Lily was not born to non-magical parents. James was not the leader of the Marauders only to follow an ancient man blindly. Read and find out what truly became of their child.
1. Chapter 1

Dear readers, this is an experimental fic. Do leave a review an let me know what your opinion is. I do not have a perminate plan for this fic. I only just started it yesterday.

If you do want me to continue, do voice out. Otherwise, well you get the point.

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter

* * *

><p>July 31, 1991<p>

This is the beginning. I felt the compulsion to start a journal entry for a new journal this day. It is the start of a new life for me. At precisely zero hour this morning a magical personnel came into my life. It is also the exact time of my birth eleven years ago. Hadgrid was the person name. He was a big man. If I were to describe him, I would say that he has an unkempt appearance. I was swiftly rushed away to the magical civilization of the British Isle. It came to my attention that I was a famous in this magical community. I found that out the hard way. People really should keep their hands to themselves.

Diagon Alley was very...magical. I was ushered to the Gringotts Wizarding Bank that was run by Goblins. They looked mean and short. No offense to Goblins or anything. I have a vault there apparently. Uhm, I really should go back and get more information. The Goblin name that I remember was Griphook. He provided me service today. It was kind of weird how he looked at me when I thanked him for helping me. He looked flabbergasted when I spoke his name. That is something to think about.

I met a magical child at Madame Malkin's Robe for all Occasion. He was a snob, but he was beautiful. I couldn't help it. There was just something that tugged at my heart when I was near him. When I look at him, I do not really see what he physically look like. I saw his magical essence. Okay fine, I do see what I looked like; but at the same time, I see the glow of his magic. It encased my whole being as soon as we locked eyes. I do not think that he was aware of this phenomenon. I only subconsciously listened to his words. I filed them away for later analysis. I just paraphrased what he was saying and from what I can recall... I will just summarize that he has a very snobby personality. He seemed to be a very spoil child. I do hope that he will grow out of that soon. Only time will tell, I guess.

The highlight of the day was when I'd gotten my wand. It is a wonderful medium for focus magic magic usage. My return to my reluctant home was heartbreaking to me. I have always wanted to come home to a warm welcoming. Instead, I was received with un-acknowledgment. Ever since my arrival here, I was received with dislike. Upon my fourth birthday, I found out why. The amulet I wore that was invisibility and untouchable to everyone else but me kept me safe. It prevented physical harm on my person but there was nothing to be done on mental safety.

Look how weak I am. I could not confine the bitter chuckle that left my lips or the silent tears that are smearing this parchment. Harry Potter, I hate this name. At the same time however, this name is a perfect cover for me. I do not want my true name to be abuse and dirtied by the unworthy. One day, I look forward to the day I will find someone...

* * *

><p>August 1, 1991<p>

I returned to Diagon Alley today. It was so different to be melted in the crowd. I went as myself. It is the perfect disguise. No one have the knowledge of my true identity. I have to say, I felt very prideful. I revisited Gringotts. It would seem that magical creatures are harder to fool. They are too in tune with Natural Magic. I have a magical guardian. I wish for bad fortune to rain on him. That man need to disappear already. He had lived for too long if he thinks that it is within his right to weaved out my life. That's Fate job. That bumblebee not only stole from me but also tried to trap me in a marriage contract with some chick. That is just so wrong.

I have seen what would happen if I do not possess my amulet. This only happen on Hallow Eve, the time when spiritual magic is at its strongest. Dumbledore wanted me to be weak willed. He left me to be abuse! Who in good conscious would leave a baby out on the door step on a British November evening? What happen to 'Do to others as thee would do to thee self?' If that man ever talk to me about love and self sacrifice, he better hope that he has death insurance. I would summon Satan himself if that man so much as utter something corny like 'for the greater good.' Okay, maybe not that drastic of a measure but I will do something about it.

I'm rambling. Getting back track, I had a fun day with all things considered. I was very proud of myself for not dramatically over reacting with the ugly revelation. I only added some characters to the ornate chair of Ragnok's office. I also had it charged to Bumblebee vault, hehehehe. The stolen money was compensated by Bumblebee's stocks and interest from his savings. He would never find out. It was a good thing that he only had access to my trust vault.

I'm rich! I still have not gotten over that little tidbit. I went from a poor, neglected orphan to a really loaded one. Who would have thought. I sure didn't. I had a be late birthday shopping spree. It was awesome. I do live in one of the golden triangle of Europe. I took advantage of this and went all out. I have never own so many clothing. I hired a goblin escort. Goblin magic was very convenience for my shopping purpose today. There is this glamor spell that cast an illusion for appearance. I do have to keep up the charade and bye majority male clothing. There are only a few pieces that cannot be mistaken for male clothe. My 3 silk dresses for example. What would I do once my menstrual cycle begin? I would so have to go back to the bookstore soon.

My owl was not very happy when I got home. She was mad at me for leaving her behind. I did explain to her that it would cause to much unwanted attention if I were to bring a nocturnal animal with me while shopping at non magical stores. She is a sly little bird. Being all innocent with her snow white feathers and big ember eyes. She looked all mugged when I gave in and gave her treats as an apology. She sure did a good job at hiding it but I'm not just anyone. You do not grow up neglected as I do with out honing life skills.

* * *

><p>August 30, 1991<p>

Oh my gosh! I cannot belief those people. Savior! Savior? How in the name of all intellectual logic could one child be in charge of saving adults? Are they so weak and pathetic that they cannot even say the guy's name? You-know-who, you-know-who what? No! I don't know who. What I do know is that you people are pathetic for just saying it. That guy have already won half the battles just by installing fear through his name. I gotta say, that is no small feat.

I'm getting off track; lets go back to the beginning.

I finally got the chance to go back to Diagon Alley once more. I waited until I have more than one reason before making this trip. I have finish all of my school books and is over have way through with my extra reading materials. So I went back to the D. Alley today. It was so crowded. People were doing last minutes school shopping and such. I was resting at an ice cream parlour, Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlour. I over heard obsessive gossips about me. These people were so, are so PATHETIC!

You know what; I will not give the honor to theses thoughts by allowing them to occupy my mind.

I'm so excited! School term begin tomorrow. From tomorrow on, I will truly be able to live Magic!

* * *

><p>For those how skipped my introduction, i just want to let you know that if you want this fic to continue do let me know.<p>

Just to be clear, this fic is not a yaoi.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter

* * *

><p>In the smallest bedroom of number four Privet Drive a beautiful young girl with long shining obsidian black hair was resting her small form on a twin size bed. The room was small and housed only the most necessities; a small desk placed strategically to capture light from the small window with an old chair accompaniment, a small wardrobe faced the desk form the opposite wall, a twin size bed that is currently being occupy by a young girl and finally a small night stand that held a digital clock.<p>

The early morning light from the rising September sun flares soft rays through the clean glass of the small window. It shined upon the small figure of a girl that was softly breathing in rhythmic pattern, an indication to her slumber rest. The sun rays amplified the natural shine on her thick mane of black hair. The warm light illuminated her heart shaped face. The small girl's strawberry red, cupid lips moved just before she took a deep breath and then slowly exhaled. The spheres of her eyes moved from behind close lips before she slowly unfold them as she took a few more deep breaths. Beautiful emerald shade eyes sparkled in the morning light. She slowly brink away the sleepy glaze from her eyes and let out a cute yawn. Her small hand reflexively maneuvered itself over her parted lips before both of her arms reached up and her body was stretched in a catlike manner.

She rested her body on the mattress once more before she lazily peeked side way without moving her head. The clock indicated that it was 6:30. She closed her eyes once more. A deep extra breath and a lazy exhale later she slowly lift her body up into a sitting position. Her thick mass of hair fell elegantly around her. The oversized cashmere shirt slide scandalously over her small shoulder. She lazily glanced down at the tactile movement and gave a small shrug. Her head turned toward the glassed window and she silently watched the rising sun. Her pretty face gave nothing away. A glint of golden chain on her collar glittered in an ephemeral moment before it disappear once more, no evident left behind to indicate that it was their at all.

The moment was over and so is the image of the young girl. In her place was a young boy. A male version of the young girl before him. He has unruly black hair that is short. Their is a slightly wavy texture to it. The shining obsidian had lost some of it quality. His face was more masculine but not by much. The shape of his eyes are still the same as her young girl, exotic almond shaped. Emerald eyes had not change, still staring at the rising sun with indifferent. Dark eyebrows were bolder in shape furrowed ever so slightly as the beautiful green eyes shaded with sadness behind half closed lids as the piano digits hand grabbed hold and slide down dark strains of short hair. The same hand was voluntarily collapsed under the influence of gravity and landed unconsciously on the boy's side.

There was a few tab on the window glass. The boy looked up to see a beautiful snow feathered owl hovering outside his window. A small smile graced his lips and he elegantly made his way toward the window. He swiftly open the confined glass and let her in. The owl affectionately nibble his ear and purred on the back of her throat. The affectionate gesture cause a soft chuckle from the boy.

"Good morning Hedwig, did you have a productive hunt?"

"Hoot, hoot"

"That's good, are you ready for today journey?"

"Hoot"

"Can't wait to get out of here either, huh?"

"Hoot hoot hoot hoot"

"I know, but you can't choose your family. Its a good thing we can choose our friend"

"Hoot Hoot"

"Not really? What do you mean? Of course we can choose our friend"

"Hoot hoot hoot"

"Manipulation and conditioning? You know, for a bird you are very paranoid"

"Hoot" Hedwig angrily butt head her human. The boy smartly capture the angry bird into a gentle restraining hug while profusely apologize.

"I'm sorry Hedwig. Stop! I never said that there was anything wrong with paranoia"

Hedwig stopped in her struggle. She cued apologetically. Elegant fingers patted her soft feathers in silent.

"You should not be so quick to judge Hedwig. You should know by now that I have a unique way of implication"

Hedwig purred. The young boy walked to his bed and set the owl down on his headboard. He gave Hedwig a pad and a soft caress on the bird's head that was accompanied by a soft smile before he made way toward his wardrobe. He quickly picked out an outfit and exit the room after he opened the door. Hedwig watched in silent before she quickly decided that she will get a quick rest after her human left her line of sight. She purred softly and closed her eyes.

* * *

><p>Harry's journey toward the train station was gloomy. The entire time he could not get the stoic expression of his relative out of his head. He felt numb. His body unmoving as he sat in the cab. He looked like a hauntingly beautiful doll to the taxi driver as the man glanced at his customer form the rear-view mirror. At the destination, Harry quickly paid for the man's service and make his way toward platform 9 and 10. Ticket held in hand he glanced up at the signs and then quickly focused on the brick column. His eyes narrowed as he magically scan the column. His feet moved under him and he confidently walk through the barrier. He shiver slightly at the tingling sensation as the magic caressed his form.<p>

"Wow" Harry eyes widen in a pleasant surprise. The scarlet painted classic train before him was a sight to behold, especially because Harry happened to appreciate classic beauties.

"It is a beauty, isn't it? Ticket?" The unknown ticket man spoken in amusement. Harry gave the man a glance before he gingerly handed over his ticket. A small slip of paper was handed back to him. He took the offered paper and made his way toward the train after a small nod of thanks and goodbye. The man gazed on in silent confusion at the lack of luggage but quickly shrugged and continue on with his duties.

Harry watched behind skillfully veiled curious expression at the many familial departures. He watched in envy and sadness. His heartache in wants. His hands fist in great tension as he fought to keep himself from a primal reaction. He forcefully pulled his gaze away and made quick steps into the train. The trip to finding an empty compartment was uneventful. Harry easily weaved his way through the thong of people. His will to remind unnoticed kept his journey uninterrupted.

_'Maybe I should have kept Hedwig with me instead of sending her off ahead'_

Sometime later when the train begin its journey a knock interrupted Harry's silent compartment. The door was promptly open to reveal a red headed boy. His expression uncertain and awkward.

"Do you mind? Everywhere else is full"

Harry gazed on with searching eyes before he nodded. The boy swiftly entered. He sited across Harry and wiggled in nervousness. Harry paid him no mind and gazed out the moving scenery. After a few uncomfortable moment the silent was broken.

"So um, I'm Ron Weasley. Who might you be?"

Harry lazily glanced from the corner of his eyes before he decided to end the red head misery. He slowly turned to face him before he gave a soft reply.

"I am known as Harry Potter, pleasure to make acquaintance Ron Weasley."

Ron bloomed in a flabbergast expression and his eyes glanced up to stare at Harry's forehead which caused said boy eyes to narrow.

"Are you really?" His eyes not once left it focus. Harry gave a tentatively small nod.

"Do you? Do you have..." His forefinger pointed to Harry's fringes covered forehead. A flash of anger glinted from his eyes, Harry begun to breathe a reply.

"You..."

He was interrupted by the impromptu opening of his compartment door. The trolley lady face cheerfully inquired if they would like something. Ron abashedly decline with an excused of prepacked lunch by his mother with a sour face. Harry eyed the treats and promptly stood up and made his way to examine the displayed products. He asked a few question and quickly select his choices. A quick glance at his compartment mate, he asked for the boy preference and discretely bought those as well. A few more words with the trolley lady before he closed the compartment door. He made his way toward the dishearten looking Ron and deposit half the treat on the boy's lap. The boy looked up in surprise and was about to response but was beaten to it.

"A meal is better when eaten with company. I'm sure you can help me identify what it is I'm about to eat, right?"

A wide, face breaking smile spread across Ron's face before he enthusiastically dig in to the offered treats, calling out the names for each treats and told his personal experiences with them. Harry mainly tuned him out and filtered the useful information away.

"Chocolate frog?"

"Be careful with those, tricky little bugger"

Harry gave Ron an almost bemuse look before he gingerly open the package. A dark brown blur jumped out of the opening and landed vertical up on the window glass or would have landed if not for Harry's quick reflex. His hand shoot out and caught the charmed chocolate into the palm of his hand. He was unable to suppress a grimace at the moving chocolate in his hand. The clashed in temperature caused the chocolate to begin to melt.

"Nice catch, mate!"

Harry gave him a side-way glance then looked back to his now open palm at the chocolate.

"Hey, you want Scabbers to lick that off?"

Harry discretely observe the rat with narrowed eyes before he gave Ron a quite answer.

"I do not like rodents"

His clean hand reached into his light jacket and pulled out a handkerchief. He slowly maneuvered the small cloth in motion to wipe away the chocolate liquid. A quick glance at Ron, to see that the boy was busying himself away with stuffing his mouth with food, Harry magically expelled the smug away. He put away the clean handkerchief and once again picked up the Chocolate frog package at the glimmering something that was still within the box. Long fingers elegantly remove the object, which turned out to be a card of pentagon shaped, and brought it before his eyes. A three dimensional picture of an old man with long beard, pointy hat and a blue robe with stars motives and a smart pair of glasses. The image blacken within moments and left nothing behind.

"That's Dumbledore, I 'ave 'bout six of 'im"

"The image is gone"

"Well, you can't expect him to stay around all day do you?"

Harry mentally discredit his knowledge of the non-magical whole. Outwardly, he gave Ron only a quick look before he turned away in disgust at the boy lack of table manners and read the information on the back of the card.

_'So this is that man out to ruin my life. Your downfall begin now, Dumbledore.'_

A dark look crossed Harry's face before quickly cleared away. He looked up as Ron started another topic. He was about to begin an attempt to turn his rat yellow when their focus was interrupted by a girl with bushy hair.

"Have either of you see a toad? A kid named Neville lost one. Oh, are you to do magic? Lets see it"

Ron gave her an imperious look before he did as asked. His attempt was abysmal. It did not work. The girl semi-chastised him before telling both boys to change and swiftly left the compartment but not without pointed out the dirt on Ron's nose.

"Can you believe her?..."

Harry quickly tuned the red head out. Ron left soon after that to get his uniform and Harry swiftly close and locked the door behind him. A few minutes later Ron returned to find Harry changed and lazily gaze out the window. He followed suit and change his clothing, not noticing the slight pink tone on Harry's cheeks and harden eyes that was looking the other side from the red head only to abruptly close upon sighting the reflection.

"Are you quite done?"

Harry voiced after a long period of rustling fabric. Ron looked up in surprise and jumped in fright at the sudden disturbance to the previous silent.

"You're still here?"

Harry gave an unseen glare, still not facing the red head.

"Of course I'm still here. The train have not stop and you are in my compartment."

A confuse expression on his face, Ron close the final button and focus his gaze on the Harry. He walked up to the window and looked out.

"What are you looking at?" Ron asked as he tried unsuccessfully to see whatever that had caught his new friend interest. His head turned in seeking motions. Harry peaked from his previously closed lids at the boy next to him. He almost laugh at the birdlike gestures.

"Many things are interesting, Ron. Don't you see the stars? I'd read somewhere that if you find eleven brightest stars in the heaven then quickly connect them into a dandelion within eleven seconds then you will get one wish granted."

"Really?"

"I don't know. I've never tried"

"Why not?"

"I want to be sure that I really want something that I cannot get with my own efforts first. Saving it for a rainy day, you know."

"Oh, so if it works. You'll tell me right?"

"We'll see"

Ron was about to say something but wa interrupted by the announcement of their arrival in Hogsmeade station.

* * *

><p>Leave a review and tell me what you think.<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter

* * *

><p><em>September 1, 1991<em>

_Reality seemed to have caught up with Dumbledore today. For the first time, I have physically seen the man. I do not belief that he was aware of the domino effect that have occurred at the very moment he met my eyes. He has such a cliché image, I just could not help but notice. It was quite a drag to keep myself from laughing. Okay fine, I was laughing hysterically in the safety of my mind._

_I think I made a friend today. His name is Ron Weasley. I know that he is related to the chick that my persona was contracted to, but you keep your enemy closer right? What is to say that I cannot sway his way. I was sorted into Gryffindor. I like their color the best. It's remind me of the sun, my only solace in that place. I found out the name of the blond that I met on my first visit to D. Alley today. His name is Draco Malfoy. He is still very much a snob. Funny enough, he asked for my hand in friendship. I'm not quite certain that he even know the true meaning of friendship. His question felt much more like a business negotiation that my uncle by law does with his clients. I did not out right refuse his hand. I took another approach and tell him that I can make my own decision by my own observation. Not in the same words, but it is the gist of it._

_I think Hogwarts housed some disturbing individuals. I do not know them as of yet but from the aura scan that I did. I did not like what I've found. Sleeping arrangement, tsk, I so do not like my sleeping arrangement. I have to sleep in the same room as boys! Not just one, but four other boys. Why can I not get a private room. I mean, this castle looked like it was big enough. If I find that there are more than 100 empty rooms I would be so mad. I think I'd just jinxed myself. That feeling was quite disturbing._

_This castle is so weird. Why do we need moving staircase? The portraits are so creepy. The subjects move and talk. It's their eyes that really creep me out. Its like they have nothing else better to do than to stare. Its like the magical version of security camera. Woah! Now that I think about it, they would make a perfect surveillance system. Now the question is, who is the one behind the screen. The Headmaster! That would make perfect sense. Oh my gosh! He's the same guy that is after me! And it's not in the good way either. Oh my g- Its a good thing that I refused the hat decision to make me a Slytherin. He would watch me like a hawk._

There are so much magic here. Magic that pollute the clear air that none around me seem to be able to be aware of. With every breathe I take, a new wave of this potent power fill me. There are just so much. Hogwarts it seemed is sentient. The castle aura encased my whole being when I passed something that must have been its shields. I can feel my body getting stronger. Magic seemed to be correcting any scarcity my body have. It is wonderful.

Harry put down the fountain pen after he closed the last sentence of his journal entry. He caped the pen close before putting his things away. He took his time to turn around and scan his occupied setting. The four boys that he mentally disapproved to be his roommates were sleeping away. Their postures are plebeian. Some better than other, but over all Harry conclude that this must be how real boys sleep like. He wiggled his small nose before he too retire to bed. Carefully, he close the curtain around his bed and silently send a mental message to the sentient castle asking her to keep his privacy. A wave of magic washed over him and he smile softly. His eyes slow close and he was soon within slumber embrace.

_'I'm so glad that worked'_

The moonlight from outside the window shimmered into the room. It slowly made it way toward Harry limb figure and not long after the girl from the morning sunrise replaced Harry in bed.

* * *

><p>The early September sunrise shimmered it way to the unmoving figure of the long obsidian black. A short moment later, the long mane was replaced by short unruly hair. Harry fingers twitch slightly then he fist the the bedding. His eyelids folded back to reveal breathe taking emerald green. The sunlight caused the two orbs to shine. In silent, he gracefully got up and exit his his confined space after a silent summoning of his uniform and toiletries. He entered the communal empty powder room and set out to do his morning ritual.<p>

Thirty minutes later he exited the room looking refreshed and well groomed. He made his way to his luggage and silently asked Hogwarts to select the appropriate books for him will he busy himself with setting aside writing utensils, parchment along with two note books. He glance over to the magically stacking books and put them into his satchel bag. He leisurely set the long handle over his shoulder and smooth out his clothing.

Harry scan the room to see his roommates still have not yet awaken. He looked out the window and quickly determined the time and decided to wake them. He went to Neville first, as the boy did not look like he would cause him physical harm upon being awaken. A few gentle shake later, Neville responded with a displease groan. Harry chuckled lightly.

"Longbottom, wake up. It's 7:15"

"Potter?"

"Yes, wake up before all the loo become crowded."

Neville's sleepy eyes blinked with obvious lack of energy. He brought the heels of his hands to his eyes and tried to clear away the golden sleep sands. He yawn and reflexively covered his mouth with one hand and peeked out with one eye at Harry. Aquamarine met bright emerald and he blushed. His eye shyly looked away and he mummer his thanks. He did a quick peak and caught Harry's soft smile and flushed much more vividly.

"You're welcome. Go, before what I said before became a reality"

Neville quickly did as suggested and exit the room with clothing in hand. Harry scanned the scene once more before he decided that it was not worth the rest and use magic to wake them. A snap of his fingers and all three boys was jolted from their sleep. Harry stood unmoving until a few groans confirmed his success and silently left.

He made his way down to the common room with nearly silent footsteps to be greeted by the sight of a nervous Hermione Granger. The girl wa desperately hugging her books to her chest as if it was her life that depended on it. Her face was carefully neutral as she scan the room but Harry could easily read a body language. He made his way toward the girl.

"Good morning Miss Granger, would you like to walk with me to our morning meal?"

Hermione jumped at his silent entrance. She dropped her books in the process and both hands covered over her heart.

"Ah! Don't scare me like that!" She caught her breath while she gave Harry an evil eye. Harry face remained stoic and she silently bent down to collect her books. Deciding to play a role of gentleman, Harry hold on to her books and lift his free hand up.

"Would you like to accompanied me?"

Hemione blushed at the courtly gesture and reflexively nodded. Harry gracefully weaved his arm with hers and the two made their way out of the Gryffindor common room. The two walked in silent as Hermione unsuccessfully being discrete in stealing secret glances at the green eyes boy. She tried to start a conversation many times but was unable to made logistical sound pass her lips. Harry paid her no mind. He was successful in distracting her from her first day of class anxiety. The two journey toward the great hall was uneventful. Many early riser cast them a curious glance before looking away but secretly continue to steal glances at the couple, especially the boy.

* * *

><p>Harry morning meal remain undisturbed as he unknowingly have a do-not-disturbed aura about him. He leisurely consumed his morning meal with aristocratic grace. Sometime later, he looked up and noticed the abundant of students that filled the great hall. He slowly analysis his recent time spent in the hall before quickly noticed his roommate Neville occupied the sit across from him. He gave the boy a small smile.<p>

"Good morning Neville. I hope I woke you at the right time?"

Neville blushed and shyly looked down at his half finished meal.

"Y..yeah, thank a lot Potter" his voice as soft and was hard to hear over the loud conversations about the hall, but Harry keen hearing caught it.

"I'm glade. Did you have trouble finding the great hall?"

Neville looked up in surprise as something with status like Harry would want to talk to him. He searched the exotic green eyes before registering what he was doing and quickly looked away. His face flushed.

"I just followed the older years"

"Is that so, would you like for me to wait for you the next time?"

Neville peaked from behind his fringes and snapped his eyes away once more as he was lock eyes with Harry. Harry brought his glass of ice water to his lips and took a generous sip as he awaited Neville's answer. Neville finally looked up and caught Harry eyes. He was about to answer only to be interrupted by their head of house. Each was given a piece of parchment that contained their class schedule. Harry quickly scanned and memorized his before he folded the parchment and put it away. Harry once again picked up his glass of water and bring it to his lips.

"What class did you get Potter?"

Harry turned to follow the feminine voice of the girl next to him. He did a quick scan of her schedule before he held her eyes.

"Every first years have the same class Miss Granger"

"Oh" She blushed.

Harry turned back to the boy across from him and gave a silent gestured. His eyes speaking for him. Neville blushed and gave a silent nod.

"You should finish you meal Longbottom. It is not good to waste food."

Neville did as requested and went back to his meal. Across the hall, glimmering silver eyes watched silently watching.

* * *

><p>Review please<p> 


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter

* * *

><p><em>September 2, 1991<em>

_Today was the first day of the school term. It was different. I know that it is a cliché but the only word that would describe the differences was magical. Everything about this school resolved around magic. The morning was uneventful really. Now that I'd thought about it, the whole day was uneventful. I do believed that I'd found a good friend in Neville Longbottom. The boy was so timid and shy. He does not have a healthy self esteem. Hermione Granger was another person that peeked my interest today. She had a bossy kind of attitude. She also pegged to me to be someone that held authority to great value. Ron Weasley really should learn table manner. He also need to learn punctuality. I was sure that I had awoken him early this morning to give him time for leisure morning rituals._

_The bliss I've felt this morning upon awaking was so wonderful. I have never before felt so refreshed. I felt so much power. It ran through my veins in great abundance. Every breath I took, I do not know how to accurately describe this feeling at all. And then there were the magicians. I do not know for sure if they know that they emit power. Not only with every spells they cast but at homeostasis as well. I love the energy that Neville gave off. It was so pure. I did not noticed until I first touched him this morning when I had shaken his shoulder to wake him. The emotions from his reaction to me was very pleasant. I loved it when he blush. The power he emitted toward me when he does that will surely become my guilty pleasure._

_Oh! I just remember something. One of my teacher can turn into a cat! How cliché is that? It is so funny because the non-magicals have legends about cat from many cultures including ancient culture like Egypt. I don't know. It's just something about females and cats. I'm not much of a cat person myself but still. Transfiguration class is so anti science. I had to turn a wooden toothpick into a metal needle. I also recalled that she said something about a bug into a button. I thought it was weird then and still have not change my mind now. Why would you turn a living thing into an inanimate object?_

_I felt like a zoo animal today. There were so many eyes on me. I will not even going to be bother to name my suspicion on the sources. It is just too creepy of a subject. I have to record down that the teachers kept a close eye on me though. They did tried to be discrete about it but really I stood no chance with my six senses on this. I'm just glad that I was nowhere near that old bumblebee today._

Harry laid his fountain pen down and slightly blow on the sheets of his journal. His breath was infused to a small quantity of power. He watched with slight interest as the ink dry before he softly closed the journal. A small tab of his fingers infused a security charmed on the personal book as he placed it aside. He sifted his eyes to the half filled piece of parchment to the right of his desk and slide it toward him. It was his homework for Transfiguration class two third finished. He light his eyes scanned the written words. This paper was left unfinished because he wished to refreshed his mind in order to think from another angle when he get back to it. A few moments later, he picked up his fountain pen once more and scribbled away. It did not take him long to finish his essay. He leaned his cheek on the closed fist that was closed around his pen as his elbow rested on the small table. He began to read over the finished essay. He was half way through when a few frustrated and dishearten sounds reached his ears.

Harry glanced up from his essay. His eyes quickly found the source of the emitted sounds, Neville. The boy was seated at the desk nearby. He and Harry were the only one within their dorm room at the moment. It was just after dinner and the other boys were occupying their time in the Gryffindor common room. Harry silently watched as Neville leafed through his book with a dominating frown on his face. His movements harsh, using too much force that threaten to tear the pages from the book's bindings.

His curiosity got the better of him. Harry made his way toward the frustrated boy. His steps light. Harry eyes studied his roommate's facial expression more closely. Neville's bottom lips were caught between his teeth. The frown was harsh and his eyes hard in focus solely on the pages of the book. His eyes shifted back and forth between lines. Harry peered over Neville's shoulder. His eyes first scanned the boy's parchment then to the pages of his book.

"Do you need help, Longbottom?" Harry said in his usual quiet tone. His eyes shifted back to the boy's used parchment.

"Ah!" Neville yelled. His body gave a startled jumped. His hand dropped the book and reflexively moved to cover his erratic heart. His head jerked to the right and his wide aquamarine eyes locked with Harry's emerald.

"Harry! Don't do that"

Harry raised an eyebrow at the use of his first name. Neville quickly caught on.

"I...I...I mean P..Potter, you'd frighten me" His voice diminished in dynamic as the sentence end. His hand clutched on the fabric of his shirt. His heart beats have not lowered but increase in rhythm as Harry silent gaze.

Harry was silent for a moment longer before he gave the boy a small smile to ease him. It seemed to work as Neville shoulder relaxed and the grip on his shirt lightened. Neville gave him a smile of his own. A pretty blushed made way on his cheek once more before he once again glanced away.

_'There'_ the word rung in Harry's mind as the wonderful essence of Neville's power washed over him once more. Harry mentally purred. Physically, he silently summoned his chair to him and sat on it. His knees threaten to collapse under him. Side by side the two now sat.

"I'm sorry for startling you. Do you want my help on the assignment?" Harry asked as he picked up Neville's fallen book from the floor.

"You would h..help _me?_" He boy said in disbelieved and hope. Harry looked up from his line of sight on the book. He met Neville's eyes as he sat the book down on the desk. He gave Neville a puzzling look.

"Why wouldn't I help you? Do you not want my help?"

His eyes widen at Harry's reply. "No! It, it's just. I'm..." His voice trailed off as he could not form a proper answer. His eyes started to sting as an on slot of raw emotions emitted form the dept of his heart. Harry's eyes widen at the sudden and powerful change of Neville's aura. The tidal wave of power rushed through him. He reflexively embrace himself; arms swung in fast movement and wrapped around each other over this torso.

Neville eyes that were closed upon the first sting of his eyes opened to peek at his kind roommate. The sight of Harry's shaken form had him paused.

"Harry? What's wrong?"

The boy in question eyes opened. He looked a bit puzzled as if he wa not aware that his eyes where shield behind its lids just moments before. A few voluntary blinks later, Harry eyes focused on Neville. Their eyes locked and Harry unfold his arms and rest them at his sides. He took a few calming breaths then gave Neville another small smile.

"I'm fine now, Longbottom. It just that your emotion were really strong."

Neville looked puzzle at the answer. He searched his mind in an attempt to decipher the given information. He was sure that he know the answer. It is just on the tip of his tongue but for the best of him he could not pin point it.

"...have a magical gift of some kind," Neville murmured.

"Hmn?" Harry head tilted slightly to one side. He was not sure what Neville was talking about having not grown up in the Wizarding World. Neville looked up, a bit startled by Harry's unexpected reply.

_'Did I said that out loud?'_

"Do you have a gift, Neville?" Harry asked. His mind easily defined the term 'magical gift.'

Neville shyly looked down at his hands that now rested on his lab. The two boys were facing each other. He silently debated in his mind. He stole a quick peek at Harry's face and their eyes met. His posture straighten at the silent command within Harry's eyes. Harry send him a small reassuring smile. The message of 'I will not judge you' was implied. Neville returned the smile.

"Yes" his voice was hushed as if he was telling a great secret. His eyes glaze and unfocused for a few moments before he focused once more on Harry's eyes. "Yes" he repeated. His voice more firm and with a healthy amount of pride. The two share a serene smile.

"So, you want my help with the Transfig. assignment?"

"Sure"

* * *

><p>The rest of the week with smoothly. Neville and Harry were almost always together. Neville confident level change drastically under Harry's influence. Hermione Granger was also spending a lot of time with the duo but she just got caught up in the library too much to be with them all the time. Ron Weasley was also a constant in Neville's and Harry's daily routine. The boy was just too lazy and rude to truly be considered a friend. There was also Draco Malfoy. The boy just seemed to hate Neville. He would try to reel up him at every given chance. Draco also love to reel Harry up as well, just not in the same manner for uncertain reasons. It was much harder to reel Harry up however and Draco seemed to have taken it as a challenge. Harry noticed that Draco eyes are on his person constantly. He tried to not be bothered by it with the excuse that many more were doing the same thing. On the back of his mind however; he knew that there were something more behind those silver eyes.<p>

Friday arrived in silent grace. This was the day of their first Potion class. The infamous class that every upper years warned them about. Harry was currently standing next to Neville outside their Potion classroom. He was silently participating in a staring contest with Draco Malfoy. The game have been going on for more than five minutes and students from both Slytherin and Griffindor were paying close attention and are silently routing for either of them. The silent atmosphere was broken by the harsh voice from the dark figure of Professor Snape.

"What are you dunderheads doing standing around for?" He gave them a cold stare. All the first years present, except for Harry, flinched at the harsh sound. Draco blinked. A series of disappointed moan vibrated the air as the students filed into class. Draco eyes snapped to the Potion teacher before he looked back at his competitor only to found out that the boy have vacant the place. Draco eyes scanned the hallway to the Potion classroom doors to see Harry's back. As if sensing eyes on him, Harry's head turned over his shoulder and locked eyes with Draco. He gave the boy a smug smirk as he paused in his steps.

"Are you not coming, Malfoy?"

Draco gave Harry a frustrated glare and stepped after Harry with quick steps. He was to weave through the space beside Harry into the room when his body was forced to pause. Harry lips were close to his ears.

"We can not play games of sight if I can not see you, _Draco_" the sentence was whispered into Draco's ears. Harry cool breath fanned Draco skin and cause him to shiver. The subtle scent of snow and peonies wafted Draco olfactory devices. Harry was so close to him and then not but a second later he was gone. Draco was left feeling unnaturally cold and empty. He unconsciously made his way to an empty sit between Vincent Crabble and Gregory Goyle. It was not until he'd sat down and had gotten his book placed in front of him that he registered the undertone of female voice when Harry whispered in his ears and the feminine scent that hit his nose at their close proximity. His eyes snapped toward the forth mentioned boy finding him automatically as if he was mote point.

"Ah Harry Potter, our new celebrity" Draco gave a quick glance to the harsh voice of the Potion Master before he quickly turned back to his choice subject of study. He caught the quick flash of irritation within those mesmerizing emerald orbs. Those emerald orbs locked with his once more for a flash of moment before it was turned back toward the board at the front of the classroom. Draco studied him as he was being interrogated by the Potion Master and succeed in tongue tying the man and cause him great irritation. Harry did so by answering all given question correctly with a neutral tone. His face was stoic. He showed the man no respect but he also did not show him disrespect either. His choice of indifferent had an undertone of apathy; 'you're not worthy' was skillfully implied.

"Why aren't you writing this down?"

Draco jerked back to reality at the harsh tone of the Potion Master and proceeded to do just that. As he finished jolting down the information he glance from the corner of his eyes to the green eyes boy once more. His interest peeked at the sight of the muggle writing utensil. It would seem that he is not the only one.

"What are you doing Potter? Using a muggle invention in a magical school" Snape said. His tone was mocking.

Harry lazily looked up after he took his time to neatly finish his writing on his piece of parchment and softly blow on it. Draco noted that the ink dried instantly at the touch of his breath. Harry eyes met Snape's for the first time. His eyes betrayed nothing and face stoic. He voluntarily blinked a few times slowly as if he had time on payroll.

"Things were invented for the sole purpose to be use, professor. Do you not as a Potion Master invent potions to be use for something?"

Draco almost let out a laugh at Harry's answer and tone of voice. He was quick to cover it up with two fingers over his lips. It surprised Draco how Slytherin Harry's reply was.

"10 points from Gryffindor for your cheeks Mr. Potter!"

Snape seemed to wait for an out burst from Harry only to meet disappointment. Harry non reaction only fueled Snape's anger further. The man quickly swirled around and head toward his desk. He flicked his wand in an almost insignificant motion and the clean blackboard were filled with writings.

"Instructions are on the board. Get to work!"

Students scrambled around the room to get ingredients and began. Draco stayed in place and waited for his table-mates to come back with the needed materials. He studied the instructions quickly before he turned back toward the boy that had peeked his interest. Their eyes locked for the ump time in the last hour and he was graced by a playful smirk. He felt himself returned the gesture before the simultaneously turned away.

_'How _Griffin_ you are, Harry Potter'_

* * *

><p><em>Do<strong><span> review<span>** people._


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter**

* * *

><p><em>October 30, 1991<em>

_I feel like I'm attending the wrong school. All of my classes are too easy. The concepts of their magic is somehow wrong to me. They taught me to use magic for basically everything. The way wizards and witches use their magic or at least access their magic does not make much sense to me either. Why would you need a wand to get access to your own magic. Sure I get that wand is the conductor but really. They seemed to imply that it is the only way to go. I kept my silent on my wandless usage of magic. No need to call for more unwanted attentions._

_It will be Hallow eve tomorrow. The same nostalgic feeling crept into me once more. I have not decided whether or not to attend the Halloween feast. Why the magicians celebrate Halloween instead of Hallow eve precedes me. It will be the 10th anniversary of my parents death. I will surely send two boats of light along the lake for them. The visions will also come tomorrow night. I'm as eager as apprehensive. Eager for the forewarned but scared as well. Life is not all sunshine and flowers after all._

* * *

><p>The morning of October 31 was eerie in silent. All of nature was in a state of apathy. Harry awoke to the feeling of nothingness. Around him all of the castle's occupants missed not a beat of their normal activities. Their moods were amplified with upbeat emotions instead. They seemed not to notice the eerie silent of the world around them.<p>

Harry sat in Defense Against The Dark Arts class in boredom and silent apprehension. His strong connection to magic gave him foreboding feelings. Professor Quirrell was stuttering away with lecture about vampire. Harry only half listened as his mind busied itself with coming up to get Neville to blush maybe even Draco.

"W..w..what are y..y...your t...t..thought on v...v..vampire m..Mr. P..Potter?" Quirrell's annoying stuttering destroyed Harry's train of thoughts on how adorable Draco would look like if he blush like Neville. His eyes snapped to the professor a bit too fast but he contemplated by a slow blink as he search his mind for a reply.

"I think vampires are creepy" His matter of fact tone cause the whole class to laugh. Harry let a small smirk adorned his face for a fraction of a second. The class continue on without a hitch. After lunch Harry and the rest of his classmates made their way to their Charm class. The objective of the day was to use the levitation spell. Harry mentally groan at the simple task. Levitation have got to be the easiest thing to do.

_'I wonder if I can fly using this charm. Now that's a thought!'_ He felt much more cheerful after that thought. He quicken his steps as he walk though the door's thresh hole. His shoulder gazed another and he reflexively turned his head side way. _'Draco'_

His eyes locked with silver irises. A jolt of electricity current ran through him. The think essence of Draco power washed over him and his breath hitched. He subconsciously noticed the blond shivered ever so slightly but was to focused on what he was feeling at the moment to analyze it. Harry turned slightly to face Draco and their naked hands touched. Draco breathe hitched and he shivered more noticeably. The glazed look on Draco eyes made Harry came to a quick resolve. He swiftly took hold of Draco's hand and pulled the boy to two vacant seats. He seated the boy down on one and sat on the other. The two seats were located on the far back of the room. This room was designed in a stadium-like sittings.

The essence of Draco power hummed in his veins. Harry stared into Draco eyes and patiently wait for the glaze of his eyes to clear. He dared not to touch the boy anymore than necessary. This was not the place for experiment, especially on this specific day; Hallow Eve.

After a long moments later, Draco eyes finally focused and the glaze dispersed. He blinked. His eyes focused on the beautiful emerald orbs at were patiently gazing at him. He cleared his throat with a hand over his mouth and looked away in an attempt to distract the raven hair boy from noticing his small blush. Harry eyes gave nothing away as he turned his gaze back quickly.

"What happened back there, Potter?" Draco said. His voice hushed as he leaned in, his head to the side of Harry's left cheek. So close to him, Draco could once again breathe in the wonderful aroma of snow and peonies. There was another scent that he could not name, something warm and inviting.

The proximity caused Harry to close his eyes and he reflexively inhale deeply. A wonderful scent of mint and almond nearly caused him to moan in approval. He daringly leaned closer and whisper in Draco ear.

"Meet me tonight by the lake and find out, Draco" he almost purred. He pulled back and deliberately gazed their cheeks together. The soft caressed cause them both the shiver.

Charm class proceeded without a hitch except for many fail attempts at executing the levitation spell with on kid explosion and the anamorphic interaction between Ron and Hermione.

"Mr. Potter, why are you not attempting to cast the spell?" professor Flitwick said with a small frown.

Harry gazed at the professor face with neutral eyes. He mentally debated whether he should just simply tell the feather to fly and watch the professor reaction or do it the normal wizard way. Decided to not make a scene, he gracefully picked up his wand and swish, flick. He intended to say the incantation out loud but his lips would not move. The feather float elegantly in the air.

"Oh my, Mr. Potter! You just cast a wordless spell," the small man gasped. His words too high pitched to be normal. At the professor outburst, the entire class stopped what they were doing and focused on Harry. Their expression flabbergasted, amazed, jealous, and hero worshiped. Harry scan his classmates face and gave them an annoyed glare.

"Quit staring, it's quite rude" his tone icy and hard. The students scrambled to look away. Beside him, Draco unsuccessfully covered up a laugh. A few unnatural chuckles vibrated from the back of his throat. Harry turned side way. Draco looked up and their eyes locked. Draco lips twitched before he bit his bottom lip to suppress his laughter. A dark glint flashed across Harry's eyes. He cunningly glazed the back of his hand along Draco hand. The boy gasped and shivered. Harry swiftly looked away and pretended innocent with perfect conviction.

His other hand clinched under the table to level his reaction to the small caress. Harry spoke in a calm tone.

"Better get to it, Malfoy" He eyes shifted a side way glance before he continue. "Unless that is, you require my help." His lips lifted ever so slightly in challenge.

The nonverbal challenge was received. Draco clinched his teeth together and gave Harry an evil eye. His mind flashed back to what Harry did and decided to go for it.

"Actually, I do want your help." Draco suppressed a satisfying smirk at the surprised look on Harry's face. The two stare at each others, eyes searching.

"You do?" Harry inquired. Draco raised an eyebrow in challenge. 'I bet you can't teach' was implied.

Harry gave him an amused smile before he lean close to Draco. His chair magically glided with him, unnoticed by all. Draco was too busy dealing with the close proximity of their face. Their cheeks side by side. Harry eyes focused on Draco wand and the hand that held it. He move his arm forward and his fingertips gazed along Draco's wand, then to his fingers and finally let rested his hand over Draco's.

"Do you feel your magic when you cast a spell, Malfoy? Do you feel the warmth from the dept of your heart. The consuming feeling of euphoria that threaten to melt away your physical form. The power the run through your veins like hot ice every time a spell is cast. It runs down your arms and filtered through your wand bringing your intent and do your will upon release."

Harry's voice was soft and alluring. He spoken in hushed tone so only Draco can hear. The boy beside him was lost to the world. He abandoned everything and lost himself to Harry's enchanting voice. He looked for his magical core and the flow of power within him. He was becoming hyper aware of the wonderful aroma that Harry naturally emit and the feminine feel of him. His skin became hyper sensitive to the touch of Harry's breath and the wonder warmth from their close proximity.

"Make it fly, Draco. Say it, will it, feel it" Harry voice whispered into Draco ears and his hand clenched down on Draco's wand hand locking it in place. Draco hand struggled to get free but was unsuccessful. His eyes opened slowly to catch Harry's gaze, questioning.

"Your voice, Draco. Let your magic weaved in with your voice and command that feather to fly"

Their eyes remained locked in an intense silent. Harry broke eyes contact first as he gaze at the fragile feather that was laying innocently on the table. Draco eyes followed.

"Such a thing is not possible"

"You took up my offer to help you, Malfoy. I willingly sharing my own form of magic with you."

He turned back and the two locked eyes once more. His hold on Draco hand tighten. His eyes growing colder by the seconds. Draco broke eyes contact to hide his reaction and stare at the feather. He gave Harry a small nod after a while. His apology.

"Tsk" Harry hissed in frustration. Draco looked back with a solemn expression.

"I..."

"_**Feather, Fly**_!" voice hard but not exceeding over whisper.

Draco watched in amazement as the feather shoot up and fly around the two of them. His eyes followed the soaring feather for a moment before his mind calmed down and he turned his gaze back the to boy beside him. His flinched at the sight of cold hard emerald orbs. Before he could say anything the bell sounded, indicating the ending of class. He turned to face the front and quickly turned back to Harry but the boy was gone. The awareness of sudden lost consumed him and he felt cold and insignificant.

* * *

><p>The Halloween feast was commencing in full swing. Loud noises bombarded Harry's hearing as he silently consume his meal. A light absent minded look gazed his eyes is anyone care enough to search his eyes. Harry did not intended to be here but was dragged by his usually timid friend, Neville. Food taste better in company he said. The 'I don't trust you alone this night' was implied.<p>

"Troll, troll in the dungeon! Just thought I let you know"

Harry looked up in time to catch the fake fall of the faking unconscious man. He watched enough TV dramas to know the different.

_'How fake is that?' _Harry listened with half an ear to Bumblebee's instructions. His eyes scanned the Griffindor table for his friends.

_'Hermione is not here' _He was quick to stop a female classmate and asked inquire if she know Hermione current location. After a few negative answers, he received the needed information from a Hufflepuff girl by the name of Abbott, Hannah. His first thoughts were to go find her but he hesitated. He forced himself to calm down. After a few moment, he succeeded. He physically followed the crowed of students toward the Griffindor tower as his mind worked at sonic speed to form a plan.

He looked up and a splash of inspiration hit him at the sight of Hogwarts banner.

_'Hogwarts, I require your assistant. I need a tool to get Hermione Granger safely to Griffindor common room.'_

There was a wave of power that swirled around him. It was gone in a flash. His mind came back to reality and he found himself walking through the thresh hole of Griffindor common room. There was a pop sound and a creature appeared with a distraught looking Hermione in tole. She looked scared and on the verge of hyperventilating. Harry was quick to closed the distant between them and brought the girl into his arms. The creature was about to relocate when Harry voiced his puzzlement.

"What are you, different being?"

The creature looked startled at Harry's attention. It swarmed under Harry's gaze.

"I is house elf, Master Potter"

"A house elf? Do you have a name?"

"Master Potter wish to know my name?" the creature was giving Harry an adoring look and it's legs began to hop in place.

"Yes, I wish to know your name so I can properly thank you for bringing Hermione to the tower"

"Master Potter is so kind! I name is Bambi. Yes it is!"

"Bambi." Harry gave into an amusement smile thinking of the Disney classic Bambi.

"Alright then Bambi. This Potter legacy thank you for bring Hermione Granger here. What is your request as a reward?"

By the end of Harry sentence, big fat tears were falling form the elf eyes. It came and kneel at Harry's feet and gazed at him adoringly.

"Bambi no want reward. He only want to serve Master Potter. Bambi do!"

Harry studied the house elf for a moment. He begun to open his mouth to answer but his gaze was distracted to the crowed of nosy witnesses around them. He turned back to the hopeful looking Bambi and gave him a quiet reply.

"I will call for you later tonight. You may leave for now, Bambi"

A slight disappointed looked gazed his eyes before it was quickly dominated by abundant hope. Bambi popped away after a low bow toward Harry.

Hermione had fallen at sleep in Harry's arms by the time he turned his attention back to her. He gave her a few gentle shake to confirm her state of conscious before he let out a sigh and turned his gaze back to the crowd of Griffindor.

"Is there a reason why you people were watching us like zoo animals on display?" Harry said with a harden tone. He did not wait for their reply but turned his back to them and made his way to his room.

"Where are you going with the girl?"

"Yeah, you can't take her to the boy's dormitory"

His step halted but he did not turn to face them.

"What are you trying to imply?" his tone could freeze fire.

The hall was silent, only a few sounds of ruffling fabric vibrate the air. Harry let the tension heighten for a long moment before he resumed his steps and continued on his way. The sound of his foot steps rebounding eerily from the stone floor on the silent, tension filled atmosphere.

"Happy Hollow Eve, everyone" the sound of his quiet voice vibrated in the silent room as his form disappear from view into the shadow. There was also a few chuckles that no one dared to analyze.

* * *

><p>Draco did not know what had compel him to branched out from the crowed of students on their way to the dungeon after the troll announcement to his and Harry's rendezvous point. He made his way toward the lake's bank and seated himself under a conveniently placed tree. He occupied his mind by going over the event in Charm class between himself and Harry Potter. Simple touches that ignited abundant of strong emotions. The mysterious use of magic. The wonderful feminine scent and voice. His mine boggled at the whirlwind of 'what if' thoughts.<p>

So lost within the confinement of his mind, he did not notice the descending darkness of the world around him. His vision failed. He could see nothing but darkness. There was no sight of the hands that he had maneuvered in front of his face. His world had become darkness. He dared not make a sound for he was afraid that any sound he made would summon something he dared not think about. He gulped his fearful fright.

_'Where is he!'_ he mentally screamed. His body curled up in itself. A mantra began to form in his mind.

_'I was not tricked. He will be here soon.'_ the two sentences were played over and over again in his mind.

For an uncounted amount of time later, there was a light. The illumination behind his eyelids made Draco open his eyes. He scanned his surrounding once more and quickly found the source. His ears twitched to hear any sound. His body stilled like a stone statue. There were sounds of soft footsteps on earthen ground. The slight ruffles of fabric. The wind made its entrance and wafted the scent of snow and peonies to his nose. His heart picked up.

_'He's here!'_ he dared not move from his location. The light his becoming stronger. The distance between them waning.

"Draco?"

Draco nearly moan at the beautiful voice.

"I am here, Potter" his own voice sounded harsh and ugly to his ears. As the sentence left him, he silently wondered why he did not feel the will to speak his first name.

Not long after, sight returned to Draco once more. His eyes was focused intensely on Harry's lithe form. The boy was holding what looked like an oriental paper lantern and had a leather bag that hung at his hip with the sash across his torso. His uniform was replaced by an oversize cream cashmere sweater and form fitting gray jean legging. His feet were adorned with off white shin length flat leather boots.

"Draco, I'm so glad you're here," Harry said as he came close to Draco seated form and set down the lantern. He rumbled in this bag and pulled out a comfortable and warm looking blanket. Without a word, he swung the blanket over the two of them. He moved closer to Draco and wrapped his arms around him.

"W..What are you doing?" Draco silently cursed himself for stuttering.

"Sharing body heat, what does it look like?"

"You can't just go and hug people"

"You're not just people, Draco"

"..." Draco 'tsk' and looked away. As his body regained heat, he became hyper aware of the humming foreign power that ran through his vein.

"How are you doing this? What are you doing to me?"

Harry basted himself in Draco essence of power and emotions. It was wonderful. He unconsciously nuzzled into the crook of Draco's neck. He took in the wonderful scent of almond-mint and could not help but sigh in pleasure. At the sound of Draco questions, he had to force himself to listen.

"hm..I don't know, but it is wonderful" another sigh.

_'Don't know?'_

"Draco...I had always been able to use magic. I have a connection, an intimate connection. Magic, magic is what is happening."

Harry lifted his head from Draco's shoulder to meet Draco's eyes. The two of them were lost in each other depths of eyes.

"Magic?"

"Yes"

Draco's eyes closed and he let out a sigh. Harry followed his lead and laid his head back on Draco's shoulder. He was now seated on Draco's lap. His arms around around Draco's back.

"Will you tell me about this connection?"

"I don't mind as long as you will tell no other" harry felt Draco nod. He pulled back again and the two locked eyes. His hand lifted up, pinky and thumb alone stood.

"I want you to swear it"

Draco gave him a puzzling look as he raised an brow. Harry use his other hand to capture Dracos' and fold his finger to match his.

He hooked their pinky together.

"Lock"

Then he pressed their thumb together.

"Stamp"

He unfold their hands and pressed them together.

"Copy"

Harry smile at the exceeding puzzlement look on Draco's face.

"Isn't it a bit backwards?"

Harry chuckled.

"Well, yes! But you have to look at it this way. Lock is to agree. Stamp is to make it official. And Copy is to activate through our magic."

Draco pondered. A short while later he gave Harry his own smile and nodded.

"So, a promise?"

Draco smirked. "Alright"

The process was quick to finish but their magics was humming in the air around them. Harry moaned on Draco's neck as his body automatically suck in the excess power.

"What's wrong?"

"..hm..Your magic, it is so wonderful"

"What do you mean?"

"I...I'm not sure how to explain it."

"Try"

"I'm magic sensitive. I can feel the abundant of power here. The castle is excessive of it. Every breath I take is like eating warm soup on a cold winter day after I come back from the cold out doors. And then there are the magicians. They emit power with every breath they take. It is more when they perform spells. The excess energy do not go back to them. It lingers in the air. Slowly, it would be absorb into the earth and plants but it process is long."

Draco remained quiet for a long time.

"That would mean that you have unlimited access to power as long as you live around wizards and witches."

"Yes" Harry was about to tell him that nature itself have a form of magic but he refrained.

"I, I don't know what to say"

"It is quite mind boggling."

"Quite"

Another moment of silent.

"Draco, would you do something with me?"

"What is it?"

He hesitated. "Its. Its my parents death anniversary today."

"..."

"I came here with the intent to send away boats of lighted lantern" Harry pulled out two intricately painted paper lanterns, two paper boats made of thick parchment, and two candles from his shoulder bag. Draco studied the objects then turned back to Harry.

"Would you show me?"

Harry nodded. A smile adorned his face and his eyes twinkled. Harry showed him how to put together the final product and light the lantern.

"There! Now we say our silent wishes or conversation and cast it away to sea. Well, that's the gist of it anyway. Any body of water will work"

The two said their payers and cast the two boats away. They watched in silent fascination at the sight of light and darkness until the two light passed their line of vision. As the light finally lost to them, the sky seemed to glow. The two looked up, amazed by the sight of the moon. Harry heart jumped at a sudden thought.

_'Oh no!'_ His eyes glance side way at the boy beside him. His body began to tingle.

"D..Draco, I need you to make another promise"

Draco gave him a questioning look. His eyes searching the slightly distressed emerald orbs. He nodded.

"Promise that what you are about to see will not be given by you in any form of communication to another sentient being; also, you will not record this knowledge down anywhere. Promise"

"I promise" He said slowly. His hand made the initiation for their contract. Lock, Stamp, Copy. It is finished.

"Thank you" Harry closed the distant between them and kiss Draco's cheek.

Draco froze. His breath died and eyes widen and heart erratic. Then harry pulled back but he was no longer harry.

"Y...you're a g..girl," he whispered. _'A very pretty girl'_ his mind offered.

The now female Potter blushed and nodded, eyes shied away. Draco silently study her. Long silky raven hair that cascaded down her back. The same mesmerizing emerald eyes with fuller lashes. Plump cupid bow lips, small high nose, high aristocratic cheek bones and a sweet, heart shaped face. A lithe body that looked too delicate and fragile, especially with the oversized sweater.

"Draco, quit staring"

_'The voice of an angel! My angel'_ A possessive feeling implied him. He saw his hands moved the cup her face. His thumb caressed her cheeks. He can feel the blood in his veins warmed at the simple thought of having her. He wanted her. This girl. She will be his _mate._

He stilled. His mind froze at the word 'mate.'

_'Did I really thought that?'_

"Draco?"

"huh? Oh, I'm sorry. I'd just thought of something weird" _'inhumane'_

She smiled. "Of course you would think of something weird. It's not everyday you witness a gender transformation under the moonlight on Hallow ever"

He gave her a shaking smile.

"So, do you have a name?"

"Oh! Pardon me. My name is Trianna Lilith Potter. Charmed"

"_Trianna_" his voice caressed her name.

"It is a beautiful name. Greek for pure. Also mean gracious and noble" He lifted her hand to his lips and kiss her knuckles. His lips lingered for longer than necessary.

"It is a pleasure to meet you. My name is Draco Lucius Malfoy."

Trianna could not help but blush prettily.

"So, are you really a girl or a boy?"

Trianna gave him a deadpanned look. _'Way to ruin the mood'_

"I'm a girl. Harry is just the mask. I cannot be me until certain conditions are meet."

"And those would be?"

Trianna raised a brow.

"You don't expect me to give away all me secret now would you?"

Draco sigh.

"Of course not."

Trianna smirked.

* * *

><p>Leave a <strong>Review!<strong>


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter

Thank you so much for those that reviewed. You know who you are.

* * *

><p><em>December 19, 1991<em>

_The forbidden fruit. I have always been fascinated by this concept. People want what they cannot get. It is just so true. I think its the addictive adrenaline that pumped in our blood at the thought of not getting caught that made it so...ugh! Yes I did write that. There is just not a word that could describe it. _

_It have been over a month and a half since Draco Malfoy and I became friends. You can almost go as far to say that we may just be star-cross lovers. Not really though. We're both too young to be romantically involved. Now in the future... I don't think I would mind to be a Mrs. Draco Malfoy. Oh my G! Look at me, I'm acting like a day dreaming girl! Oh wait! I am a girl. Hahahaha. I think Christmas time is getting to me. I don't even know where all this energy and giddiness are coming from. Did I absorbed too much hyper-ness? Maybe..._

_I'm staying at Hogwarts for the holiday. I really do not have anywhere else to go...That's a saddening thought. How tragic am I? Neville will not be here. Hermione will be with her parents; going skiing or something. Even Draco will not be here! I feel so abandoned. Now that i'd thought about it, I do not belief that there was any girl that signed up to spend the holiday here. Oh No! Whatever shall I do?_

_No! I just wrote that. It's so damsel-in-distress cliché. Someone must save me from this! If only I can sneak into Slytherin's dormitory. _

_Wait... I can feel something is coming in my mind. Just a bit more... Yes, I got it! Well, now that I got it I would have to cut this short my dear journal. I have an elf to talk to. Hehehehehehe_

Harry snapped the journal shut and quickly put it away. He scanned his workspace before he nodded in approval. He got up from his chair and set it in order with the desk. He turned around and leaded against the back of the vacant chair and looked at the empty space in front of him. His unconsciously took note of his empty room, vacant of all his roommates.

"Bambi!"

A pop sound later, Bambi the house elf appeared. His eyes light up at the sight of his master.

"What can Bambi do for Master Potter?"

"Hi there, Bambi. How are you today?"

"Master is so kind. Bambi is fine, Master. How you is?"

"It's how are you, Bambi. And I am fine. Thank you for asking" Harry gave the elf a soft smile and patted his head. He leaned down to eye level.

"Thank you, Master. And you are welcome. What can Bambi do for you?"

"Bambi, can you get me down to Draco's room?"

"Bambi can..."

"You can ask, Bambi"

"Master is kind. Bambi want to know why?"

"Why I want to be there?"

"Yes, but why so late too. You are not wanting to make baby, yes?"

"Wah? What? Wizards can make baby together?"

"You not know, Master? Some wizard can. Bambi can tell by aura"

"Really?" Harry asked in disbelieve. Bambi nodded.

"Oh my gosh!" Harry murmured. He made his way toward his bed, sat down and gestured for Bambi to do the same. Bambi looked reluctant but conceded after a look from Harry.

"Bambi, tell me; is there anything else that I should know about? Like anything special happen during the uh, mating?...process?"

"Bambi is not knowing. He is too green an elf. Still an elf-ling really."

"Oh, that's okay then."

"But Bambi knowing that many children of Hogwarts do matings and with many new people, too."

"That's...kinda disturbing to know. Wait! Tell me you don't clean after them"

"But Bambi does. It is his job."

"Alright, then tell me you use elf magic and not touch it"

"Of course! Bambi would never touch such...um...Bambi is not knowing how to word that"

"Hahahaha that's okay Bambi. I understand."

"Why you wanting to go to Mr. Draco room so late?"

"Well, don't you have a one track mind" Harry teased. The two shared a smile.

"I just want to spend time with him before he leave. Plus, it would be so funny to scare him with and abrupt appearance. Ah, I can see it now. If I get it right, he might just jumped and scream like a girl!"

The two of them shared a look and busted out in laughter.

"So, you'll help me?"

"Yes, Bambi is happy to help!" he clapped.

Harry study the elf happy expression with a slight tilt of his head.

"Say, Bambi."

"Yes, Master?"

"Say: yes, most definitely!"

Bambi gave him a puzzled look.

"Yes, most definitely"

"You know what that phrase mean, right?"

Bambi nodded.

"I want you to use it as the situation allowed it. It would make you sound intelligent."

Bambi frowned.

"I know that you are much smarter then you let on Bambi. You would not have become my elf if not for your opportunistic, cunning action when we first met"

Bambi was now starring into Harry's eyes. His body stilled and small hands clenched the comforter under his palms. Harry only smile serenely at him. Bambi lowered his head.

"If that is want Master wants. I shall concede to his will"

Harry rested his hand on Bambi head and gave it a few soft pats.

"I want my elf to be true to himself. Does Bambi not agree?"

Bambi nodded. His shoulders shaken. There were sounds of suppressed sobbing.

"Master is so kind"

Harry wrapped his arms around his elf and gently shake the small form.

"I'm just being true, Bambi. And thank you for your kind words."

At Harry's soft words and tone Bambi cried. He swung his thin arms around his master's boy and cry. His face hided on his master's chest.

"Bambi is sorry for making Master clothes dirty with his tears" Bambi leaned back to move away but the sounds of his sob caused Harry's arms to tighten around the elf, preventing escape.

"It's fine, Bambi. I'm sure a small touch of elf magic will make it good as new"

Harry's cheerful tone caused Bambi to chuckle.

"Say Bambi, have elves always looked like you do now?"

Bambi stilled. After a long moment he voiced. "Why do you ask, Master?" his voice as guarded.

"No particular reason. Its just that in the non-magical world there are legends. Legends of elves and their great attributes and enchanting tales."

Bambi remained silent.

"When I was younger, before I was introduce to the Wizard World, my dream was to somehow travel the dimensions and live with the elves. I have woven countless fantasies in my mind. Imagine my surprise when I met you. I have magic sensitivity you see. The magic I felt from you does not reflect your physical form at all."

Bambi pulled back. His eyes locked with hers and searching.

"Does Master still wish to live with elves?" his voice almost hopeful.

"I'm not quite sure. I am forming bonds with my friends. Bonds of friendship. But they are still new. Bambi, will you tell me? Is this your true form?"

"Bambi is not allow to tell you. He is sorry, Master" he breathed out. His head turned away in shame.

"Then will you show me? Will you allow me to enter the sanctuary of your mind?"

"What? Bambi cannot allow it. It is too intimate. Only a mate. He is sorry, Master." Bambi shook his head furiously.

"I'm sorry too, Bambi. I did not know. Please forgive me"

"All is forgiven, Master. Bambi knows Master did not mean to offend"

"Thank you Bambi." the two shared a smile.

A silent.

"So, can you take me to Draco's room?"

Bambi's eyes narrowed.

"Why does Master want to go there so badly?"

"I just want to Bambi, please?" Harry made his first attempt in doing the puppy dog eyes.

Bambi opened his mouth to say something but faltered at the adorable sight. He snapped his head away but made the mistake. He glanced back.

"Master is being unfair. Stop looking at Bambi with those eyes!"

Harry suppressed a smirk. He cunningly leaked power into his eyes and made it even more lethal.

"Okay! Bambi will help but only if Master agree to call Bambi after 2 hours"

"Three?"

"No!"

"Fine, thank so much Bambi. Lets go, lets go, lets go!" Harry all but hopping. He rolled at the ball of his feet in excitement suppression failure.

Bambi shook his head and sigh. "Why is Master so excited?"

"I have never been to the Slytherin dormitory before. Plus, Draco is there!"

Bambi eyes narrowed at the wordings around Draco's name and the way his master said it.

* * *

><p>Draco sharp eyes studied his filled canvas. He scan the nearly finished portrait with deep concentration. He took in every strokes and every transitions of colors. The painting was of a girl with long shining black hair. She had emerald green eyes that shined in mischief and mysteries. She had a beautiful face and had all the making of a preteen beauty. The girl was surrounded by fireflies. The setting around her as that of the school lake. The crescent moon above her shined down on her. The painting was beautiful.<p>

"Wow, that's pretty. Is that how I look like through your eyes, Draco?"

"Ahh!" Draco jumped. His head quickly snapped around to see his intruder. His widen eyes met amused emerald green.

"Potter, what are you doing here? How did you get in? And stop laughing."

Harry tried to stop his laughter without success. Moister formed at the corners of his eyes. One of his hand rested on Draco's shoulder for support.

"Can't stop. So funny. Hahaahaah"

Draco rolled his eyes. He castes a quick Tempus spell. It was eight PM. He made is way to the small window, the only one in the whole dungeon, and pulled back the curtain. Soft moon light filtered in and shined on them. Harry was soon replaced my Trianna. Her laughter have not ceased, unfortunately.

"Will you be stopping anytime soon, princess?" Draco asked rhetorically. Truthfully, I loved her bell-like laughs but at the moment he would like to take to her more. Specifically to ask her how she'd gotten here.

Trianna shook her. Hands covered her lips but laughter still rung through. Draco stared. He stepped closed. His hands shot out, lightning fast and parted her clapped hands. He pulled her close and covered his lips over hers. Trianna made a short 'hmph' before all sound ceased within the room.

The two watched each others through half lidded eyes. They stood their unmoving. A silent challenge passed between them. Each daring the other to make the first move. A glint of mischief flashed through Draco's eyes and he had to keep himself from smiling. He brought forth his magic. Call to it from his desire to kiss her.

Trianna moaned. She was hit with the thick wave of Draco's magic and desire. Her lips moved and she new she'd lost.

_'Cheater!'_ She mentally screamed. Physically, she could not help herself but return his kiss. The two were notice in the art but neither showed any uncertainty. Neither were willing to show the other their weakness.

The wet feeling of something glided along her lower lip caused Trianna to pull back. She reflexively curled back her arms to cover her lips with her hand but found them still restrain by Draco at wrists points. Her head turned away. Her stomach felt weird, airy and yet not. Her cheeks felt hot and the beating of her heart, erratic.

Draco was not much better but he willed himself to weir a neutral expression. His lips still tingle and he fought the urge to pull the beautiful girl before him into another kiss. He let his eyes scanned her form and could not help but feel prideful.

_'Not bad for a first kiss' _he mentally patted himself on the back.

Draco watched with interest as Trianna sneak a peek from the corner of her eye to turned her head back to face him and then gracefully stepped closer. She stopped only when their chest was an inch away.

"Please release me, Draco"

His brows raised not comprehending her logic. _'Why would she kill there distant and request for him to release her?'_

Before he could do or say anything, Trianna forcefully yanked her arms free. Comprehension came to Draco and he could not help but felt impressed. His grip loosen and his attention distracted. It created the window of opportunity.

Trianna studied Draco's face. She had not step back and extend distance between them. She watched as he eyes slightly glazed over in thoughts. She wanted so much to kiss him again. The pretty boy before have invaded her mind for quite sometime. She recognized the phenomenon as a teen crush and there was a high percentage of this attraction to dispersed in time. It did not mean make the attraction not true in any case. And because of that attraction, she was fighting herself between desire and action to kiss him.

"Draco," she called. In an attempt to summon his attention back to her.

"hmn?" his eyes cleared and focused. He blinked at their proximity. A playful smirk adorned his face.

"Do you like me? In an attraction kind of way, I mean"

"...Yes, why?"

She smile at his answer. She gave him no verbal reply and closed the distant between their lips. She gave him a chaste kiss and pulled back. She gave him a pretty smile and turned. Her steps continue until she stood 10 ft from the drying painting.

"Is this how you see me?" She asked as she felt his body stopped directly behind her. A short moment later, she felt the warmth of his arms snaked around her middle. The sensation was knew to her and her body stilled.

"You are beautiful to me, Trianna. This painting fell short to the reality of you" he softly spoke as his chin rested on her shoulder.

"You're such a charmer, Draco. Are you really eleven?" her voice lighten with each words and took in a more playful tone. Her body relaxed and she leaned back against his chest.

"Charm is heredity in the Malfoy blood, my dear." he gave amused chuckle.

"Oh, I know for sure you'd be in charge of your children's birds and bees talk" she chimed giggle.

"Oh no no, my dear. I won't take the unusual do it alone. I would make sure my partner in crime is there with me."

"hmn. I wonder who will be the future Mrs. Draco Malfoy" she sighed.

"Why all the distress, Trianna. She might just be you. Afterall, you set a very high standards"

"So much charm, Draco..."

A silent.

"I will miss you when you are away, Draco"

"Ditto...Was this the reason you came? To say goodbye?"

"I wanted to see you...I won't tell you goodbye. I just want to tell you that you will be missed."

"I can taste the sweetness in your words, my dear. I will miss you, as well"

A silent.

"The painting is missing something"

"You noticed? What do you think is missing?"

"...A companion. A boy, with white blond hair and molten silver eyes"

"Oh? Is that so? Do I know this boy?"

"I don't know, do you? I'm sure you have never met him. You've seen him, sure but I know for sure that you have never met."

Draco could hear the smugness in her tone. He chuckled.

"Tell me about this blond, then. Are you two friends?"

She chuckled. "sure, I'll tell you. Uhm lets see. Well you already know how he looked like so I won't bother with that. His personality then. Lets see. He is a Slytherin so his tongue is sharp. He is cunning but can use more discrete. He loves to get a rise out of people. *chuckle* he can be very sweet at times and have killer charms."

She out right laugh by the end of her speech as he tickles her.

"Draco stop! Hahahahahaha"

"I did not know that you are ticklish, my dear Trianna"

"Please stop, Draco. Hahahah..."

"What would you give me in exchange, Trianna? Surely, you know how a Slytherin work"

She tried to give him a glare but it was a fail attempt.

"Hahahaha.. what ..ever..you..want hahahahah.."

"Really?"

"...within ..reason..of course"

"Of course, my dear." his hands stop in movements and his arms wrapped around her. Draco sat on the carpet floor with Trianna in his lap. Her breathing slowed in smooth decline as her eyes closed while she rested her head on his shoulder.

"What is it that you want?"

"...I'm saving it for a rainy day"

She shrugged.

"What time is it?"

Draco cast a quick Tempus spell.

"Five 'till ten"

"I better get ready to head out then. My escort will be here soon"

"You have an escort?"

"Don't give me that look. And yes, I do. How did you think I get here?"

"Oh! You did not answer that question. Now talk, how did you get here?"

"But you already know the answer. I was escorted here of course."

"That's not what I mean and you know it"

"But Draco dear, I did answer your question. It's not my fault you were unsatisfied with the given answer."

"Trianna..."

He was cut off by her soft lips. His train of thoughts left him at the empty station.

"I'll miss you, Draco" the words were whispered into his ears.

The next thing he knew, she was gone.

* * *

><p>Review!<p> 


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.

* * *

><p>"Are you sure you'll be okay without us?" Hermione spoke. The Griffindor trio- Harry, Neville and Hermione- were sitting at the Griffindor table in the great hall.<p>

"I'll be fine. Have extra fun for me okay, Hermione?" Harry spoke as he sat down his glass of water.

She nodded. Her eyes looked sadden as she gazed at her first friend. Harry broke eyes contact and shifted his gaze to Neville. The sad look on Neville face cause Harry to hold back a sigh. He gave the boy a sweet small and rest his hand on the boy's head. He gently patted the soft hair.

"Don't look so sad. You'll be back in no time. Beside I won't be the only one in the castle. The twins are staying as well"

"Harry, you don't even like the twins that much. I feel so horrible for leaving you here by yourself," Neville said.

"I'm sure I'll fine something interesting to do. Maybe I'll look up on possible candidate for what ever it is that Bumblebee, uh, I mean Dumbledore hide in the third corridor." He gave an angelic look as he corrected himself.

"Really Harry, must you be so disrespectfully toward the headmaster? I still don't get why you hate Professor Dumbledore so much"

"I have my reasons. Besides, its not like I call him names. I just choose to use the meaning of his name in place of the actual thing. Tomato, tomato same different."

"Still..."

"Come on, Hermione. Give Harry a break. He's already too nice as it is"

"That is quite true.

"Neville! Not you too Hermione. And what's wrong with being nice?"

"Nothing!" they chorused.

"It's the 'too' part that needs tampering" Hermione said and Neville nodded.

"I'm not that nice, guys"

"Yes you are. You're even nice to the Slytherins. Especially Draco Malfoy! and the broke is at to get us" Neville said heatedly emphasizing on Draco's name.

"You're just saying that because he goes out of his way to rill you up. It is quite funny actually. I feel like you're both fighting over something. What do you think, Hermione?"

She looked between them then focused on Harry's face and blinked lowly. A thoughtful expression on her face. After a moment, she nodded.

"I agree. It does seem like they are both fighting over something." She paused. Her eyes move to scan the great hall. Harry and Neville followed her gaze to the Slytherin table and they too focused on the white-blond hair Slytherin, Draco Malfoy. They both blinked not sure what Hermione was up to and turned back to her. All three was silent, eyes watching each others. Neville started to feel uncomfortable under Hermione calculating gaze. Harry looked intrigued.

"I think I know that they are fighting over" She said. Her eyes locked with Harrys'.

"Oh? And that would be?"

"Hey, I'm right here you know!" Neville cut in.

The two gave him a side-way glance. Harry smirked. "Then I'm sure you'll pay close attention."

He turned back to an amused looking Hermione. "And that would be?"

Hermione gave him a smirk of her own. "Why Harry, I'd thought that the answer was quite obvious"

Harry narrowed his eyes. "The answer, Hermione"

She only smile smugly. Harry gave her a hard star but she shook her head and smile widen. Harry stared for a moment longer before he physically blinked and a sly smile crossed his face. His hand picked up his glass of water and he took a sip. He lazily sat it back down. He smirked inwardly as Hermione smile was replaced by a frown.

Neville silently watched with twinkling eyes.

"Say Hermione, did you know that some wizard are able to reproduce... together?"

"What!" Her eyes bugged out and she reflexively stood up, bang her hands on the table.

"Yep!" Harry said cheerfully. Watching with great amusement as the Great Hall silent at her outburst and all eyes turned to her. His eyes peeked side-way at Neville and held back laughter as he saw Neville bit his lower lips to prevent himself from laughing.

Hermione gave a few nervous laugh and she quickly sat back down. Her face light up in embarrassment. She gave Harry a hard glare that promised retribution.

"Oh, you did that on purpose," she growled. Her finger jabbing at his chest.

"Actually, I did not expected you to caused such a scene but boy was that funny. Way ta go, Hermione! You'd left the whole school speechless" Harry said. An amused chuckle left him.

She glared. "So was what you said true?" she asked then turned to Neville for confirmation. He nodded. They both turned to Harry.

"So, how did you find out?" Neville asked and Hermione nodded. "Yes, how did you find out?"

"Bambi is quite the informant. I asked him if there is something I should know about in the Wizarding World."

The two nodded in acceptance to his answer. Hermione looked like she wanted to bolt to the library. Her eyes gazed anxiously to the head table and she sigh. At the head table, the headmaster stood up and ring is cup of water with his fork.

"Attention students, for those that are leaving the castle for the break please proceed to head out. Hadgrid will by your guide."

"Looks like its time" harry sighed. He turned back and study his friends' faces. He gave them a small smile and said, "Come, I'll walk with you two"

They could do nothing else and nodded.

* * *

><p><em>December 24, 1991<em>

_Today is Christmas Eve. Just like all Christmases before, I am alone. It is not so true in the physical sense but within my heart, it reigned true. My two closest friends are not here and my boyfriend? I'm not sure how to address him anymore. The two of us have not discuss the subject of titles between us. He is not here either. Over their absent, I got to know the Weasley twins better. Those two are so mischievous. They are the infamous pranksters of Hogwarts after-all. I was also forced to spend time with Ron Weasley. I know that I'd written down that I intend to convert him into a great friend for myself but he just has so many falsies._

_I'd sent out Christmas gifts for my friends this morning. Hermione got a book-manual really- on katas and magic written by yours truly. I do not know if common wizard even practice such things. They seemed dependent on their wands. Neville got a bamboo flute. I was thinking that since he like gardening so much; he could play to his plant. Music is a form of magic after all. Draco, my dearest Draco. It was really hard to come up with a good present for him. I do not think he is lacking in any materialistic things. In the end I decided to gift him with a duo set of Waterman Exception Fountain Pens. Boy were those things pricy. I also had it charmed to auto ink refill. No use to leave room for possible destruction if Draco ever tried to refill the thing manually or worst, use the wrong spells._

* * *

><p>"Harry! Harry! Wake up! It's Christmas morning!" Ron yelled. He ran toward and pulled back Harry's closed bed curtain.<p>

"Harry! Wak..."

His sentence left unfinished as he sighted the empty, neatly made bed. His head moved from side to side as he scan the whole room.

"Where'd he go?"

* * *

><p>"Master is give Bambi clothes! Master no longer want Bambi?" Bambi waled. Big fat tears rolled down his cheeks.<p>

"What? No no that's not it. I'm do want you. I just gave you your Christmas present, Bambi. Please don't take it the wrong way."

Harry spoke hysterically as he panicked at Bambi reaction. He swung his arms around the distraught elf as he kneel down to level.

"Shh, Bambi. I'd noticed that you did not dressed warmly for the cold weather and wanted to give you something that would keep you warm. I did not know. Please. I don't want you to go away, Bambi" Harry said. His voice cracked at the end. And his eyes stung with suppressed tears.

"Master still want Bambi? He is not dismissing him?"

Harry nodded. "I still want you, Bambi" Harry pulled back. His eyes locked with Bambi's huge watery eyes. Bambi forced a smile through his tears but it was shaky.

"Bambi is so blessed. He has a very kind master." He sobbed and Harry embraced him once more.

The two did not noticed the bewildered elves around them. Many watched with growing jealousy, others hopeful and all with fascination and disbelieve. They silently watched as Harry wrapped the cashmere and wool blend scarf around Bambi's neck and gave him an affectionate pat on the heaven of his head.

"Do you like it? I didn't know what kind of fabric you prefer so I just went with what I like. I even embroidered your name. Oh! by the way, do you have a family name?"

Bambi sniffed and wiped away his strayed tears. He softly chuckled.

"Master is so silly. Of course Bambi love Master gift. He do not know how to express his gratitude. Look at what Master done to Bambi. He can't stop crying." Bambi voice cracked. Tears resume its flow in greater abundance. The heels of his hands pressed against his eyes in an attempt to stop the flow of salty liquid. It did no good.

Harry's heart ached at the sight. For the third time this morning, he found himself pulled his tearful elf into his arms.

"Bambi is so happy. Bambi can feel Master's magic emits from his gift and keep Bambi warm and safe. Bambi is...Bambi is..." his vocal cord locked and he could no longer speak. He waled. His face pressed against the fabric of Harry's scarf on made with the same fabric as his own only with different color and motif. His hands crunched the front of Harry's cashmere sweater. "Thank you...Thank you.. so much...so much" his voice now hushed and a touch softer than a whisper. There was a hint of deeper volume. Harry was not certain he had heard it right. The voice sounded deeper, more... alluring.

After a long while, Bambi finally calmed down. He reluctantly pulled back and instantly missed the warmth. His eyes scanned the vast Kitchen's space and noted the hasten movements of elves scrambling back to their work. They looked guilty and flustered at the invasion of such a private moment. Some dared to peek from the corner of their eyes. He unconscious rested a hand on Harry's for arms, claiming territory. _'Mine!'_

"Say Bambi? What's your favorite food?"

Bambi pulled his gaze away from the kitchen and looked up to meet his master's eyes. _'Beautiful'_

His head tilted side-way slightly. "Why do you want to know, Master?"

"No particular reason. I want us to have a Christmas meal together and if you want, with all of your elf friends too."

Bambi stared with huge eyes, unknowingly mirrored all the other elves within the Kitchen eavesdropping on their conversation. "Master would want to have his meal with me? With elves?"

There was a light in Bambi's eyes that Harry could not decipher.

He nodded. "Why are you reaction this way, Bambi? This can't be the first time that wizard have his meal with house elves"

Bambi shook his head ferociously. "Master, such an event have never happen before! It is un think of!"

Harry studied his elf then the corner of his lips lifted in a playful smirk and his eyes twinkled.

"Well, then it would be my honor to be the first. Thank you for having me Master elf" Harry said lightly and gave Bambi a small bow, keeping eyes contact.

Bambi gasped. There was a lighted feeling within his heart where his magical core reside. He could feel something breaking and it left him feeling light. It was like something heavy was lifted from his shoulder. There was a cool wave emitted from his magical core and ran through his body.

"Bambi, are you well? What's wrong?"

Harry's voice called him back and the energy receded but did not go away. It hummed just under his skin, dormant until summon.

"I'm fine, Master. Bambi is well" Bambi locked eyes with his master and smile softly at the look of concern within the emerald green dept.

Harry returned the smile with one of his own. "You'll tell me if something is wrong, won't you?"

Bambi nodded.

"Alright...so, what's your favorite food?"

Bambi's smile widen. "I like sea food, Master. Bambi is most fond of lobsters"

Harry chuckled. "The way you said that made me think that you like to play with them and then eat them. Bad, bad Bambi" another chuckle. Harry secretly relocate their location. He seated Bambi down on the bench at the table and sat beside him. He waved his hand over the table top discretely keeping his eyes locked with his elf.

"Master! Bambi do no such thing."

"I didn't say that you do so Bambi. I only said that you made it sound that way with your wordings"

Bambi opened his mouth to retort but a wonderful and familiar aroma wafted his nose. He breathed and his mouth watered. He scanned the room and his eyes quickly found the covered strays on the table. His head snapped back toward his master.

Harry smirked at his elf reaction. He turned. His hand gently lifted the silver plate cover and sat it down on a vacant space on the table. His eyes continue to watch his elf face and he was not disappointed. Bambi's face bloomed. A smile so wide that it threaten to split his face in half. His eyes were saucer wide. Bambi turned his gaze back to Harry, eyes began to glazed over.

"Oh no, Bambi. No more crying. Food don't taste good with tears. Let just eat, alright?"

Bambi bit his lip as his throat tighten. He could do nothing but nod and so he did. He nodded.

* * *

><p>Harry did not get back to Griffindor tower until late afternoon. He'd just stepped through the entrance when his line of sight landed on something unwelcoming, Albus Dumbledore. <em>'And my day was going great too'<em>

Harry did a quick scene-size up. Mcgonagall, Dumbledore, Snape, Flitwick, and Spout were there. They looked frantic and frustrated. Behind them were the Weasley twins and Ron.

"Where have you been, Potter?" Mcgonagall demanded.

"Yes my boy, where have you been" Dumbledore inquired eyes twinkling as usual.

_'Not with you obviously' _Harry thought.

"Look who finally graced us with his royal present" Snape hissed.

Harry raised a brow. "Are you really an academic certified instructor?"

There was a deafening silent. The twin broke it with their unsuccessful suppressed giggles.

"Mr. Potter!" Mcgonagall yelled.

"50 points from Griffindor, Potter!"

Harry gave them an angelic look as he slightly tilted his head. "School's not in session, Potions Master"

In the background, two thumps sounded as the twins rolled over in laughter. The other professors also tried to suppress laughter. Their eyes and pissed lips gave them away.

The next 20 minutes Harry skillfully evades unwanted questions. The professors left soon after and Harry was just glad for the extending distant with Dumbledore. As soon as the portrait closed the twins were at Harry's side. Their arms wrapped around his shoulders.

"Great job"

"with Snape"

"mate!"

Harry's eyes move side to side and then he blinked, trying to seize the tale tell sign of incoming dizziness.

"Thanks, I think. Can you two not do that. It gives my headache" Harry said, still blinking. His rolled his shoulder, hoping they would get the message and seize contact. Message not received or ignored.

"So, what were you really doing in the kitchen all day?" George asked.

"I never said I was in the kitchen all day"

"Oh, a cunning Griffindor." Fred sing-song.

"And you're not?" Harry smirked.

The two chuckles. "Well Forge"

"Yes, Gred?"

"I do belief we've found our successor"

"I belief so"

They laughed. It was a foreboding sound to Harry.

* * *

><p><em>December 25, 1991<em>

_Twins are scary! Especially if they are pranksters. It took me so long to escape. There like mischief devils incarnated. They whispered sweet promises in my ears and tried to bait me into doing pranks. Promising lots of thing. I don't remember because I'd lock those memories away. The mental file was stamped 'Scary devil twins.' _

_Moving away from twins business, today was so fun! Well except for the professors part. What happened was I had unknowingly caused an uproar. My where about not being known at any missing few hours was a no no, apparently. When I got back to the G. common this afternoon, after parting way with Bambi, I found Bumblebee and the heads of all four houses waiting for me. The first thing I saw was Dumbledore. Talk about killing the jubilant spirit. Anyway, they were not pleased. So many questions asked and so little did I really answer. Ha! Did they really think that I would just give away knowledge just like that? No no no._

_I have Christmas presents! I swear, I was on the verge of tears. If I was not with company, the Weasleys, I would have. Hermione gave me a wand care kit. Neville gave me flower. I seriously deadpanned on this one. One look and I was like "Really?" even Ron snickered. The twins wouldn't shut up about it. Talk about embarrassment of the year. It wasn't until I read the card that came with it that I destroyed all thoughts of retribution. The flower is an arctic moon flower. It is super rare and only bloom under the moonlight. It's nectar is a very potent antidote, almost as effective as phoenix tears. Yeah, I easily forgave him after that note. _

_From Draco, I received a beautiful snow globe of the scene with the two of us by the lake on Hallow eve. The globe was enchanted with fire flies feature and have plays a sweet music box melody. I nearly blushed when Ron asked about it and whom it was from. Thank God Ron was not very sharp and I was easily able to evade his questions. _

_There was another present. It had no sender identification. There were only cryptic words of: **This belonged to your father. Use it well. **Kind of creepy if you ask me. Anyway, the present- if I can call it that. It is mind by right anyway- was so cool!. It was an Invisible Cloak. The twins said it was very rare. That made it all the more mind boggling as to whom had it in their possession. _

* * *

><p>So... tell me what you think and <strong>Review.<strong>


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter

Thank you so much for those of you that reviewed!

* * *

><p><em>Dearest Trianna,<em>

_My holiday is so bland without you. I think that you have really grown on me. I just can't stop myself from comparing you to every person I meet and also those that are a constant in my life. You made me think about a lot of things, Trianna. You made me question. There is always a big, bold,brightly highlighted word **Why** in my head. Do you know how frustrating it is to always be questioning things? No don't answer that, I have a feeling your answer will only make my constantly growing headache even worse. _

_Well, enough with that. I feel so much better with all that written down. I spent my holidays so far doing nothing new from the usual Malfoy winter routine. I attended many formal gatherings. My own home held a few. It really get boring after the first two or so. I so am not looking forward to more but unfortunately for this Malfoy heir, he could not have his way. If I do have my way, I would take you with me to the southern hemisphere. I've had enough with the cold. Ones can only tolerate snow so much. _

_So how is your Yule break so far? You're not having fun without me are you? I know that this letter is cutting it close, really close to the end of Yule break but I had not able to get away from my hovering parents; my father specifically. In a lighter point, I will be back soon. I wonder if you'd change somewhat since we've last spoken. I would tell you how I'd change but I rather give you a surprise._

_Come see me?_

_Sincerely yours,_

_Draco L. Malfoy_

Trianna smiled as she set the parchment down after rereading the content for the 3rd time this night. She let the tip of her fingers caressed the elegant loopy signature; her fingers lingered on the dominate 'D' of his name. She felt her heart flustered and brought her fingertips to her lips. The same fingertip that had seconds ago caressed his name. Her smile only widen upon contact.

It was early morning of New year eve. Midnight was not but half the hour ago. Trianna leaned back on her chair, a hand weaved through her long midnight black hair and the other rested on the letter parchment. She closed her eyes and mentally replay the words she'd just read. His letter had stared something in her, more like ignited it really. He caused her to feel like she is trapped in a body too young. Her mind want to do things to him, with him. And yet, she was not entirely sure what. Her body did not. Only her heart, it beats erratically at the mere thought of him. The desire to be close was there. Closer and closer, to pull close. A hug, an embrace. So close. The warmth of the others' body. The aroma of their skin. The soft, silky texture of hair ran like smooth liquid through fingers valleys.

"Draco," a whisper, soft and thick with emotions.

* * *

><p>Harry anxiously scanned the scene of in coming carriages. His eyes danced, left right, straight ahead, behind? Then repeat. He wanted to move in search but forced his feet to lock in place. He was standing at the top step at the front entrance to the castle. A long trail of returning students passed him. All mistakenly guessed his purpose there. They thought nothing of his anxious display of emotions thinking that he was just really excited to be reunited with his two close friends.<p>

_'Where is he?' _Harry's heart picked up at the transition of Ravenclaw's to Slytherin's colors.

_'Oh come on, can't you people walk any faster?' _his eyes unconscious turned slitted as he glare at the slow moving students. His eyes glowed. As if feeling eyes on them, they turned as one and shivered at the evil glare Harry sent there way. They gulped and quicken their paces. Other seemed to catch on and followed the example.

Harry eyes returned to normal soon after. He resumed his search.

_'There!'_ he nearly squealed. The impulse to hop in place and clap was almost too much to confine especially when Harry noticed that the blond was eyes were also moving every-which directions in search.

_'Look this way, I'm here!'_ the moment Harry finished that thought, there eyes met. The sides of Draco's lips lifted ever so slightly and the light in his eyes shined if one where to look close enough. Harry bit his lower lip to stop another impulse squeal. Draco discretely began to make his way toward Harry when..

"Harry!" Harry suddenly found his vision obscured with lush bush of curly hair and his body constricted in a crushing hug. His left ear ringed with the sudden blast of loud squealed sound.

"Oh Harry, I missed you so much! How are you? What did you do when I was away? You didn't do anything stupid did you? Oh I knew I should have asked one of the professors to keep an eye on you for me.."

"Hermione! C..ca...an't breathe"

"Hermione, I think you're killing Harry" a soft voiced said. Harry subconsciously recognized as Neville's.

"Oh" she said. She quickly backed up and let of of the boy in her arms. "I'm so sorry, Harry! I didn't mean to. Are you alright?"

Harry greedily breathe in the needed oxygen. His eyes once again returned to their search, looking for a glimpse of white-blond hair.

"Harry, mate; are you alright?" Harry's vision was blocked once more this time by Neville's waving hand. He swallowed back a growl and straighten up. He eyes his friends and forced out a convincing cheerful smile.

"Hi guys, how was your winter break? Did you do anything for Christmas?" Harry said. His hands briefly tugged at the fabric of their sleeves before he let go and lead them inside.

* * *

><p>The world around me bombards with activities. My friends talked on and on. They asked me things, questions and share random information. I tried to pay attention but my mind have long left. I was not even sure it was here The evening feast was at it climax. Noises, so many noises scrambled together. And yet, none was registered in my mind. Subconsciously, I acknowledge that my body was on automatic answering questions here and their and evading direct answers. There is only one thing I want. I want to be with my Draco again. Not as Harry Potter but as myself, Trianna. How any times have I wished to live as myself. To be a girl at all time and not just under the moonlight. Such a selfish wish. I know for a fact that if I do not have this secret then my life will be much worst. I've seen it. Those visions of 'what ifs,' possibilities. Draco, he is in my line of sight if I were so much as glance side-way. I'd purposely chosen this very seat to be in direct longitude to him. But I dared not look for I know that if I were to so much as indulge myself with a glimpse of him I would want more; I would stare. Such obsession can not be healthy and yet if it is an addiction I am willing to consume this drug that is he.<p>

The feast was over. Draco hastily made his way to the dungeon. He gave a hasty password to the Slytherin's dorm entrance and stepped in as it open enough for his size, rushing. His steps fast and furious. He mind tunnel tracked to the path to his room and though another door his shower stall. He inwardly cursed Dumbledore for the elongated feast. He made it into his room and locked the entrance way, knowing without a doubt that his Trianna had her way of getting into his room in even in this condition. His restroom door is now in his line of sight. Steps unaltered, he peeled away his heavy weather clothing dropping them carelessly onto the stone thick carpet floor. His shower was quick but thorough. He quickly dried his body with a thick towel and use another smaller one to dry his hair. He scanned the marble counter top next to the sink and mentally kick himself at the absent of clothing. On impulse, he secure the bigger towel around his narrow hip. He ran his thin fingers through his wet hair and gave a quick glance at the half cleared mirror then strut out of the room.

"Hmph!"

Soft lips caressed his owns. He could feel two thin arms wrapped around his neck and fingers weaved his hairs. A warm, soft body pressed against his own, contour flushed on his front. His eyes were closed. When? He was not sure. He readily kissed back. There was no doubt in the identity of his attacker. His arms snaked around her small waist, hands weaved though the long silky stress to the small of her back. The kiss ended after uncounted amount of time.

"Draco.."

"No, not yet; More" Draco interrupted, his eyes gazed into hers from behind long blond lashes. It was dark with desire. He broke the small distant between them and his lips touched hers once more. Their lips, again, maneuvered in soft and slow caresses; both are still getting accustom to this new skill.

_'I want to taste her'_ Dracos' tongue darted out; its wet tip swift across Trianna bottom lip and she gasped. Her eyes snapped open and she instinctively pulled back. The action was negated as Draco leaned forward and capture her lips once more. His tongue entered her parted lips and he purred. The sound vibrated from deep within his throat at the burst of taste registry of her unique flavoring. One of his hands slide up from the small of her back to the back of her neck and his fingers weaved it way into her luscious locks. He slightly tilted her head, angled her face for better access to deepen his kiss. By this time, Trianna had caught on to his advance and shyly reciprocated his kiss. At the third touch of his tongue with hers, however, she abruptly pulled back, as her shyness caught up to her. Her forehead pressed against the crook of his neck in an attempt to hide her heated face.

"Draco," she whispered. Her breath tickled the naked skin of his lower neck and chest. He shivered. A satisfied smirk lifted the corner of his kiss bruised, redden lips as he registered the radiated heat from the skin in contact with her cheek. He gave himself a short time to return to his normal breathing rate as he lead her to his bed. He watched her closely as he lead her by the hand. He chuckled at her refusal to look his way. Arriving at the destination, he sat her down on his high four poster bed and kissed her cheek before he head for his closet. He glanced back from the corner of his eyes and let out another amused chuckle at her rigid form. The room was silent except for the rustles of fabric.

Trianna listened attentively as soft footsteps closed in on her. She felt the dip in the mattress close to her and fingertips touched her lips and caressed it slowly then moved across her cheeks. Draco hand cupped her face and gently turned her head to face him. Trianna's eyes shifted locking with his for a brief moments before she lowed it again, bashful. Draco swallowed back another amused chuckle but let his lips curved in a charming smile. Leaned in a kissed her smooth forehead.

"I have missed you, my dear Trianna," he said pulling her in and rested her head on his chest. He leaned back and let gravity do its job as the two of them fell in bed.

"hmph!" Trianna yelped. Her hand clutched at the fabric of his night shirt. She impulsively pounded his chest.

"Draco, don't do that!" she yelled. Her head snapped up and she gave him a glare.

"Ah, there's the Trianna I know. Did you had a nice time on your vacation? I hope you don't mind my urgent summon. I just had to see you," Draco said with ought most seriousness in his tone but the glimmering light in his eyes gave away his great amusement. Trianna stared, she tried to keep the hard edge to them but could not reel back her own amusement. He liquid silver eyes mesmerized her. She smiled and laid her her head back on his chest.

"I've missed you"

* * *

><p>The rest of the year was relatively uneventful. Harry helped Neville with his attempt on learning to play the bamboo flute. Harry had semi converted Hermione to the idea of his unique use access to magic. The two debates heatedly since the second day she got back from winter break. Draco and Trianna rendezvous du soir at every opportunities, which wasn't many. There were moments when Harry felt the out of character impulses to go explore the castle after night fall. Other times he had the unusual urges to act a certain way or to make acquaintance with certain people, namely Ron Weasley and Albus Dumbledore. At those times, Harry clutched his hands tightly around his enchanted locket. As time went on, Harry noticed his DADA professor emits increasing amount of anxiety and anticipation. There is also the minacious vibe that rubbed against Harry's skin when ever he is closed by. It made the hairs of his neck stood on its ends. He went out of his way to maintain great distant between them. There was also the tragic event of Hadgrid burnt down hut. The man had apparently acquired a fire breathing dragon egg and incubated it to hatched and the rest his history. It would mostly be record into Hogwarts a History future editions.<p>

* * *

><p>"For the last time, Harry, it is not possible to die temporarily. Being in a coma is the closet thing to dieing you can do. How did our debate on the usage of fairy dust turn into this anyway?"<p>

Harry had a ponderous looked on his face before he smile as his eyes light up. He held his forefinger out, erected toward the sky and swirled it in a counterclockwise motion.

"We were talking on battle magic with the use of fairy dust and transition the subject to Voldemort. His name in French mean 'fight from death'. That is how we got to where we were."

"oh" she said with a nod. Harry scanned their surroundings as they arrived at the greenhouse.

"Say, what time did Neville said to come get him?" He asked. His eyes glanced down at his watch.

"5 o' clock. He wanted to bathe before dinner" Hermione absentmindedly said as she too searching for their green-thumb friend.

"It's 5:15, Hermione. Neville is _never_ late" Harry whispered. His voice trailed off at the end. The two stare at each other. A fearful light glimmered within their eyes.

"Neville!" they screamed. They walked deeper into the greenhouse, head moving from side to side, searching.

"Neville, where are you?"

Nothing.

The two became frantic. Their heartbeat accelerated in panic. Their mouth continue to call out Neville's name. 5 minutes; five uncounted minutes of elongated mental illusion of time later, the two met up at the front of the greenhouse. Face dejected, head shaking each had a hopeful looked in their eyes.

"Nothing"

"It's empty"

"Wher..."

Harry's words faltered as his attention went to the sounds of flapping wings. His eyes snapped to the side following the increasingly loud sounds. The school owl closed in on him and Harry reflexively offered his forearm. It landed with as small nod as if in thanks and extends its leg. A rolled up piece of parchment was tied with a a small string. Harry narrowed his eyes. His hand hovered over the plain parchment checking for curses or spell. There was one. He quickly remove it and open the parchment with his magic. He let it hover in the air and read the content.

_**Pray that you are the solution I seek**_

_**or**_

_**Longbottom will soon be in need of**_

_**The Reaper.**_

The message was not sign.

Harry turned to Hermione. The fear was obvious within her eyes. They starred.

Hermione turned her attention to the letter once more as she noticed a movement the corner of her eye. She gasped.

"Harry, look!" she pointed to the parchment. The words were cleared away and replaced by a new message.

_**The third corridor,**_

_**Don't be late.**_

Fire ignited and eat away the parchment.

"Harry?" Hermione shaken voice sounded bombastic in the silent.

"What should we do?" she continued at his silent.

"Where did McGonagall said Dumbledore is?"

"She didn't"

"Dumbledore was not in the Great Hall at all today, neither breakfast nor lunch"

Hermione pondered then nodded at the recollection.

"I don't think this is a coincident"

She nodded once more.

"What are the chances of us able to get a professor to help us?"

"Not very likely. They would ask questions and shorten the time we have to rescue Neville."

Harry nodded.

"Lets go. There is no time to waste"

The two ran. If they had taken a moment to notice there were more than one greenhouse.

* * *

><p>The Cerebus, Fluffy, was already subdued. The two jumped down the trapdoor after a moment of hesitation. Devil Snare; a blast of fire from Hermione wand cleared a path for them and they continue on.<p>

"It's locked" Hermone said. She turned around and face Harry. Her eyes moved, scanning the room. Her ears picked up the incoming sounds of buzzes. Her eyes widen at the sight of mimicry keys. The flock flying toward them. She opened her mouth to warn Harry.

"H..."

"_**Burn! Fire ignite and burn my obstacle to ashes!"**_

A strong wave of heat rushed by her and Hermione shrieked. Her head snapped to Harry, then she turned completely around and look at the now burning door.

"Duck, Hermione!"

She was quickly thrown to the ground with Harry's body shielding her from the on slough of enchanted keys. The swarm of keys collided forcefully with the burning door.

_**Boom!**_

The keys and door were no more. A wide hole replaced the location of the door and the two quickly got up and continue on their way. Harry impulsively summon the broom that he saw from the corner of his eyes. He mounted the enchanted piece wooden stick and kicked off. He scooped his female companion up as he flew by her without warning.

"Harry, don't do that!" she shrieked. Her hands clutched tightly around the wood bellow her, eyes squeezed tight. "I'm so going to get you for this! Ahhh!" she screamed as he did an abrupt dive.

Harry flew over what looks like super-sized chessboard and life-sized chess pieces. He gracefully landed just before the entrance to the next room. He silently helped the stiffen girl to her feet and lead her by the arm to the next room as he magically open the door.

"Ugh!" he covered his nose as a disgusting odor hit his nose. His eyes moved and quickly found the source, a dead troll. He turned away quickly from the nauseating sight and quicken his steps to the next room with Hermione in tole. Potion. It had Snape's involvement all over it. He let Hermione solve the riddle and soon held in his hand the smallest bottle of filled potion.

"There is only enough for one" Hermione voiced. Harry nodded. His eyes stared into hers, searching.

"I will continue on. It is safer for you to wait for me. Don't say anything. We do not have the option."

She nodded.

"Wish me luck" he smile and gulped down the liquid.

"Good luck" she hugged him. He gave her a nod and turned around. He ran into the black fire without looking back.

"Good luck"

* * *

><p>"Give me the stone you bloody mirror!" a familiar voice vibrated into Harry's ears as he passed the black fire. He focused his gaze directly ahead and blinked at the sight. Quirrell was throwing a tantrum in front of an ancient looking mirror.<p>

"Ah, so the Boy-Who-Lived make his entrance." Quirrell said in a mocking tone as he turned around to face Harry. He two locked eyes. Both alighted with mutual dislike, though, Harry eyes reflected more of an indifferent dynamic.

"Where's Neville?"

"Oh? You don't seem surprise to see me. Why is that?"

"I could care less. Tell me the answer I seek."

"You dare demand something of me? You lowly urchin! y..."

"Stop. Do not waist my time and tell me where Neville is"

"Crucio!"

Harry easily sidestepped the red light.

"Crucio! Crucio! Crucio!"

Harry sidestepped those also. He executed 5 front flips and closed the distance between them. He did a spin kick and knocked away Quirrell's wand. Without wasting a moment, Harry applied locking magic into his hands and thrust his fingers into Quirrell's pressure points. Quirrell dropped like a rag doll to the ground. Harry stood over him. His breathing slightly labored.

"What did you do to me?" Quirrell exclaimed.

"You're quite dull, aren't you?"

"How dar..."

"**Let me speak to Potter, Quirinus" **the voice as raspy and hissed like.

"But master, you're not strong enough"

**I'm strong enough for this" **

While Quirrell conversed with the malicious voice, Harry found himself stood in front of the Mirror. A quick look at the carving around the mirror itself, harry quickly recognized it as the Mirror of Erised. He accidentally found out the existence of this magical object on one of his leisure reading.

Harry watched in silent as his reflection blurred and the image of Trianna replaced him. She was smiling. Behind her stood Draco with his arms around her middle. His head rested on her shoulder as they are still matched in height. The image shimmered and now stood two new people, a man and a woman. The man looked like an older version of Harry and the woman looked like a the woman in the picture Harry once found in the Dusley's attic. The two had a proud look in their eyes.

_'Is this what I desire?' _Harry closed his eyes. He opened them and found the image in the mirror had changed once more. Trianna stood their by herself. Her eyes gazed intensely into Harry's own. She held out her and a stone appeared. She brought the stone to her lips and he saw her throat weaved in a swallowing sequence of motion. Harry would feel something flow down his own throat as he watch her. A few seconds later, Trianna lowered the stone and pocket it. Harry felt a weight dropped down in his own pocket. He glanced down. His hand move to the weight.

_'The stone!'_ eyes widen, he turned back to the mirror but there was no longer any in the reflection. It was a blank screen.

"**Submit your body to me, Quirinus!" **

The harsh sound snapped Harry's attention back to the Quirrell, who is still on the floor. The dark aura around him seemed to be escalating. The dark energy gazed his form and caused his heart to squeeze uncomfortably. He quickly search his mental file of spells. His eyes not once left his enemy. At the steady rise of dark energy, Harry decided to by more time.

_'Time! That's it! Now I just have to find a spell'_

"Your Voldemort, aren't you? The sinister voice, the plot for my life. I cannot be wrong"

Harry felt the dark energy paused in it ascension.

"**Very clever, Potter." **The voice hissed with a hint of approval. **"I've been watching you."**

_'That's a disturbing thought'_ Harry mentally shivered in disgust. _'Focus! You need a spell' _His eyes caught sight of the Mirror of Erised once again.

"**Such a talented wizard you are, Mr. Potter. How Slytherin you are. Oh yes, I can see right through you. It takes one to know one, after all"**

"I do admit that I find you...disturbing"

There was a long paused. _'Here's my chance!'_

**_"Liquid frozen, solidified. Freeze this matter; freeze this man. Mirror mirror standing tall, exchange I must so exchange I will. Take this matter, take this man. Bind him, lock him, let him never be free again!"_**

Harry blinked. It was over. The man I'd known all year as his DADA teacher was now frozen and trapped within the Mirror of Erised. Harry stared at the horrified face of the man within the mirror for a long moment then he closed his eyes. He spread his aura out, searching. There was no sign of his friend anywhere within the room.

_'I was tricked!'_ he thought angerily. He hissed and grind his teeth. He gave the now blank mirror one last glare before he turned around and leave. The strutted out of the room, mentally cataloged that the the black flames were no more. Before he could register anything else, he was nearly tackled to the ground.

"Hmpf!"

"Oh, Harry! I was so worried! Are you hurt? What happened?"

"I'm fine, Hermione. Lets get out of here before anyone find out that we were here to begin with"

She looked like she wanted to protest but gave Harry a reluctant nod.

* * *

><p>Draco stared.<p>

"This is the Sorcerer's Stone?" he asked, his voice hushed.

"Yes" Trianna whispered back. Her eyes studied Draco's face.

"This is the thing that put you in danger!" the wonder in Draco's eyes dispersed and was replaced by anger. His head snapped up, eyes locked with Trianna. Without preamble, Draco hand snaked around Trianna head and he pulled her in. his lips crushed into hers. His free hand made to grab hold of the stone and he hailed it across the room. He hummed in satisfaction at the colliding sound with the stone wall. Draco skillfully maneuvered his tongue into her mouth, eager with abundant anticipation to taste her sweet flavor once more. He soon noticed that there was a new dept to her usual taste. He filed that information away as he found the flavor was to his liking. The need for air signal the end of the wonderful kiss. Draco gave Trianna one last peek and pulled back. Their breathing labored.

Trianna collapsed on top of the blond and they both fell on the mattress. She clenched the front fabric of his night shirt subconsciously enjoying the soft texture. Her head placed directly over his erratically beating heart. She smile as his heartbeat matches her own.

"What will I do without you this summer? I don't want to go back there. I want to be with you" her voice as soft and it wavered at the end.

Draco was quiet. He leisurely caressed her hair as he let his mind work.

"I don't see why you have to go back" He sigh. "I don't want you to be away from me, either"

"But?" she asked.

"But we're so young. We do not have the power and influence to change our situation."

The implied 'and we're not suppose to be together' hung in the air.

Trianna pressed her body fully with his. Her legs weaved his legs and she lowered her lips to his.

"I want you. I won't be force to leave you. I will not allow it. Come what may"

The two were locked eyes; gazing and searching. Draco nodded.

"Come what may"

A kiss sealed their oath.

* * *

><p>This chapter was hard for me. I'm not good with the technical dialouges that flow with the HP cannon. Did anyone noticed something out of it? I know what it is but do you?<p>

Leave a review and tell me.


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter

Reply to review of chapter 8: for those of you who had a problem with the interactions between Draco and Trianna, i much tell you that you guys have obviously missed a few clues as to why they are acting this way. i do confess that i did hide it well. I made a point not to hightlight them. You guys did noticed that one of the genre is mystery right?

* * *

><p>The moment Harry stepped onto the ground of number 4 Privet Drive he knew something was wrong. There was a great disturbance to the Gaia energy. Having leaved there most of his life, Harry was very in tune with the Nature energy of his place of resident.<p>

He quicken his steps. A rush of adrenaline flooded in his veins. His heart beating too fast and pounding loudly in his ears. He made it to the front step and magically unlock the door and stepped inside. The house was deserted. A quick flash of reverie confirmed that Vernon's car was not parked in the drive way. A great pulse of some foreign energy registered in his senses. His breathing felt constricted. He tried to negate this by doing deeper inhales. It only worsten. Another pulse, this one exceeded in strength. Harry caught the flow of energy and his head snapped toward the eerie door under the stairs. Harry had always had a great aversion to this specific place within his house. He gasped. The simple thought of going anywhere near that place disturbed him. Harry wanted so badly to just run to his room and forget all about this.

Another pulse, this one seemed most desperate. Harry hesitantly took a small stepped forward. He gulped and then took another. One more steps, then another, and another still. Before the knew it, he stood still and rigid, the cupboard door half an arm length away. Another pulse, Harry swore that he heard a sob or whimper. Fear streaked his heart. What could possibly be in there? His heartbeat pounding loudly in his ears. The world around him lost focused and all he could feel was himself. He felt vulnerable and scared. Even through all that, he felt a great compulsion to open the small door and find out what's inside. His body moved on its own. Moments later, Harry stared beyond the open door and screamed. His hands flew over his mouth. He could feel the strain on his throat and the stretch of his bugged eyes.

There, within the small cramped space of the cupboard was a translucent form of a small child. The child was dangerously skinny but that was not what had caused Harry strong reaction. The child was beaten; blood drenched his small body, ugly cuts and bruises decorated across his unhealthy, ashen skins. He wore rags that did him no service as to cover his otherwise naked body.

"freak is sorry. Freak not mean to drop food. Freak not mean to. Freak sorry."

The small, soft voice of the child vibrated into Harry's ears and he could not keep the hot tears from leaving his eyes. His knees felt weak.

"Mommy, daddy; freak hurt. 'urt so much. Make go away pweuse. Make away"

Harry's knees collapsed under him. He hit the floor hard. His mind shut down. He found his body moved on it own accord and he was by the ghostly boy side. His arms moved to pick the child up but unable to. His hands went though. _'No!' _he mentally screamed. He tried again and again to no prevail. His was getting frantic. The ghost child was fading away. The small movements of his chest slowing. He was dieing. _'Magic! Use your magic!'_ a voice scream within his mind. A voice he did not recognize. There was no time to ponder. Harry brought forth his magic. His hands glowed a soft golden light. He tested, his hands hovered over the ghost child and he half expected to pass through once more. To his relief, he touched solid matter. He gave a relieved sigh.

He child flinched at his touch. Two pairs of emerald green eyes locked. The child struggled. His lips moved and he spoke incoherently, begging to be release from Harry hold, begging for Harry not to hurt him, apologizing for being a freak...

Two twin streams of tears reflected on both figures faces. Harry acted on instinct, having never before been obligated to this kind of situation. He scooped up the tiny child and secure him into a gentle embrace while whispering gentle assurance into the child's ear. He summoned his magic from all sources available. His own magic and the Nature magic around his home being careful not the touch the magic of the wards.

"Everything will be fine. Shh, don't cry. I'll make you stop hurting. Promise. Shh, I promise..."

* * *

><p>Outside, plant life dulled. The brilliant colors of nature faded just a few degree if anyone where to look carefully. The current of wind lower in frequency and the temperature of sunlight cooled down several degrees.<p>

* * *

><p>Harry's breathing was labor by the time he was finished with healing the child. His body was numb. He tried to stand but his legs would not move; even the simple effort to keep his eyes open was arduous. He rested his head on the top of the now sleeping child's head. He held his breathe in an effort to stabilize his breathing.<p>

"Bambi!" he breathed out. Not long after, Harry heard a soft pop and then a gasp.

"Master Potter! What happened? Are you hurt?"

Harry ears picked up the sounds of approaching footsteps and he felt warm hands touched his cheek and shoulder. He peeked from behind his closed eyelids to see a panic Bambi with huge eyes filled with worry. He gave a stained smile in greeting.

"Hi Bambi. Please take me and my charge away from this place. I will explain later," Harry said. His voice hushed.

Bambi bit his lip as if to hold back words and nodded. He snapped his fingers and the house was deserted once more. The only sign of trespassing was the ajar cupboard door.

* * *

><p>Bambi gently brushed away the few strays of hair from his Mistress's cheeks. His eyes meticulously studies her beautiful face. He glanced down slightly to the small child held securely in his mistress's elegant arms with a small frown before his eyes returned to her serene sleeping face.<p>

_'Why did I not noticed? How could I have missed that you are truly female. I are bonded. How?'_

The different tempo in his mistress's breathing alerted Bambi. He sat back on his chair by the bed as to not alarm his mistress by his improper closeness. He watched closely as his mistress's eyelids slowly fold back to reveal brilliant green eyes that were glazed over with sleep. His mistress blinked away the sleepy glaze and her eyes scanned her surrounding. Those beautiful emerald eyes quickly fell on him and was soon locked with his own golden ones.

"Bambi..." As soon as the word left her lips Trianna froze. Her eyes widen in panic as she gaze at her elf. She looked away and toward the large bay window located on the far wall beyond the chair Bambi was occupied in.

_'Its still day time'_ she thought. She must have spoken the words out loud because Bambi frowned.

"Mistress..." Bambi words faltered at the panic look in his mistress's eyes.

"Bambi, please..."

Bambi shook his head. "Bambi must know his mistress's name"

"..."

"Mistress does not trust Bambi? Mistress does not want Bambi?" his voice diminuendo into fine whispers that Trianna could barley hear.

"Bambi..." she whispered, her voice still low from exhaustion.

Bambi looked up, his eyes sad and hopeful. Trianna closed her eyes and sigh.

"My name, Bambi, is Trianna Lilith Potter"

"Trianna" Bambi echoed. His voice not that of usual. Trianna eyes snapped open. _'There it is again!' _The deep silky tenor.

"My mistress has a beautiful name just as beautiful as she" Bambi said joyfully, a huge smile adorned his face. If Trianna had looked closer, she would have noticed the predatory intensity within his golden eyes. As it was, she blushed and looked away. Bambi suppressed an amused chuckle.

"Does Mistress Trianna require anything?"

_'Yes, my energy!'_ she automatically thought. She turned back to face him after she felt the heat on her face cooled.

"I want a bowl Lobster soup please, Bambi"

Bambi looked hesitant but nodded. "I will be back quickly. Mistress must not overexert herself." He said and waited for Trianna confirmation before he popped out.

"I know you're awake, Little One" she said softly.

The little boy flinched. His fearful eyes glanced up from behind long fringes. Trianna gave him a soft smile, hoping that it appeared kind. He gave her a shaking smile back. He lifted his small head from her chest but made no move to free himself from her embrace. Trianna sat up. The little boy flinched and stiffen. Fear once more washed his eyes. She leaned back and rested her back on the headboard breathing lightly labored. She gave him another soft smile and gave his small shoulder a soft squeeze. He flinched once more. She held back a frown.

The two silently study each other for a long moment.

_'He looks like me'_ She frowned. The little boy flinched and looked down in submission. Trianna frown deepened.

"What is your name, Little One?"

He glanced up, eyes uncertain. His shoulder tense. "name? 'ho's littwel one?" he asked, his voice timid.

"I call you Little One because I don't know your name yet. My name is Trianna. What's your name?"

He gave her a cute little confused look that made her had a deja vu moment.

"Uncle call me Freak and Boy"

Trianna flinched. Her eyes widen in surprise and apprehension. She gulped, her throat felt dry.

"What's your uncle name, Little One?"

The little boy blinked. "Uncle Vernon, he a big man"

Trianna was floored. Her face ashen. She maneuvered a shaking hand and brushed away the little boy's bang. The sight of the lightning bolt over the little boy's right bow made her choked. She stared into the boy's eyes.

_'How is it possible?'_

"You're me" she whispered. Harry frowned and shook his head.

"No, I'm me; right?"

Trianna smiled at the afterthought question.

"I know who you are now. You're Harry Potter" she told him, smiling.

"No, I'm Freak and Boy. Uncle said so" he countered.

Trianna shook her head and gave him a patient smile. "You're Harry Potter. I know because I am you. Besides, Uncle lies to you all the time and you know it"

His eyes showed uncertainty. "but..."

Trianna shook her head once more. She took hold of his small hand gently and used the other to part her own bangs.

Harry gasped as the sighted the familiar lightning scar. He let Trianna maneuver his hand to touch the smooth shape. His eyes stared intently before he looked back into her green eyes so much like his own. He felt like he was looking at his own reflection within those eyes. His eyes watered.

"How?" Trianna asked. He nodded. His lips quivered as he suppress his tears.

"I don't know. It was you who came to me. You were dieing." her voice barely above a whisper as she spoke the last sentence. Harry threw himself into her arms and cried.

"I wished for someone to save me and love me, forever," he told her through muffled voice and strained tearful tone.

"Shh, it alright now. I won't let anyone harm you. Shh"

He cried harder. His hands had her shirt in a tight grip. His face buried in her chest. Trianna soothed his back in gentle circles and rested her cheek on his head.

_***POP***_

"Mistress"

Trianna looked up to see Bambi standing by her bed with a tray of food in hand. She gave him a smile and gestured her him to come closer. She felt Harry flinched and look down. Her hands soothing his back in reassurance. Harry turned his head and timidly study the elf. His eyes filled with curiosity and a doze of fear.

"This is Bambi, Harry. He's our elf. He is like our magical butler you could say. Why don't you say hi?"

Harry glance at Trianna before his eyes fell back to the elf. He gave Bambi a small smile. "Hello," he squeaked and hid his face in Trianna chest. Trianna chuckled.

Bambi smile but felt a twig of jealousy at the small Harry's position. He sat the breakfast bench down and uncover the lid. The meal consisted of a bowl of Lobster soup with a side of fresh baked bread and a small Caesar salad. Trianna smile. Harry looked up and gave the meal a longing look.

"It smells wonderful, Bambi. Thank you. Do you mind bringing two more meals up? I would like for you to join us. Food tastes better in company, yes?"

Bambi smile and nodded. "Of course, Mistress. Bambi will be right back" He popped away.

Trianna glanced down at Harry and patted his head. She magically summon the tray closer. She smiled at the small gasp that escaped Harry's lips. She picked up the silver spoon and gently scooped up a small amount of soup. She blow on it and set the spoon before Harry's lips. Harry only stared. His eyes soon glazed over with tears.

"Say 'ah'" He slowly parted his lips. The first taste had his eyes widen in delight before it quickly closed. He hummed. Trianna chuckled.

"It's good?" she asked cheerfully.

Harry opened his eyes and nodded rapturously. "It's good!" he told her, smiling; then he looked at the bowl of soup and hesitated. She glanced back at her. A silent question. She nodded and hands him the spoon. He gave her a bright smile and took the spoon from her hand.

"We have to wait for Bambi to join us first and then you can eat, alright?"

He gave the soup a longing look and licked his lips before he gave her a nod. She only smile and soothed his hair. He dug his head, bashful.

_***POP***_

The two looked up at Bambi arrival. Harry gave him a grateful smile and Trianna gave him a welcome one.

"Mistress; Master, Bambi has return"

"Join us, Bambi. I'm sure you are hungry. Come sit with us. We are family, after all"

Bambi still looked hesitant but in the end conceded to his mistress's will. He made sure to keep a respectable distant away.

"Where are we, Bambi?" Trianna asked as Bambi banished the used dishes and benches. She gently wiped away the food smear from Harry's face. She gave him a smile as she dimmed his face clean and banished the cloth napkin. She cuddled his small body into her once more. Both sighed in contentment.

"Bambi?" She opened her eyes to see a serenely smiling elf.

"Bambi is happy to see his mistress and master so content"

Trianna eyes softened. "Thank you, Bambi"

"Mistress is very welcome. For your earlier question, Mistress. We are at Potter Manor."

She nodded. "so I take it that the renovations are complete then?"

"Yes Mistress"

"uhm" she nodded. Trianna glanced down at Harry. _'Its weird how I can separate my other self like this'_

"We must go shopping tomorrow. Harry needs clothing"

"Where are you planning to go, Mistress?"

"Uhm, lets hop. I've alway wanted to travel. We'll go first to London, then Paris, Berlin and then Asia. I want to go to Soel, Korea"

"A shopping spree then" Bambi said with a hint of apprehension. _'Great Valar'_

Trianna raised a brow. "You sounded almost scared, Bambi. Is something the matter? If you don't want to come; all you have to do is say so. I have no problem going without an escort. Its not like anybody would want to kidnap me or cute little Harry here."

Her sarcastic tone was not missed by Bambi. "Of course Bambi will come with Mistress on her trips. She is too beautiful for her own good"

Trianna blushed. She looked away. "I said nothing about me, Bambi. I can take care of myself on my own. Its Harry I'm worry about. I have never taken care of another person before. Not someone so young, at least."

"Bambi's mistress is beautiful, very beautiful. She must know it. Males will prey on her. She must be very wary around them. As for Master Harry, of course Bambi will look after him. He will take care of both his Mistress and Master."

"Anna, what's wrong? Anna is red" Harry asked cutely. His eyes big and lips pouted in childish innocent curiosity and confusion.

Trianna blinked. "Anna?" she asked him, embarrassment forgotten. Harry nodded shyly. He murmured, "I like name Anna. so... its okay right?" Harry bit his lower lip in insecurity.

Trianna smiled and nodded. "you may call me Anna if you want. I'm you after all. I cannot deny myself now can I?" she giggled as she playfully tapped his nose with a forefinger.

Harry giggled as he covered his nose with both of his small hands.

"Bambi..." She smile. "Would you mind giving us a tour of the mansion?"

He readily returned her smile. "Of course, Mistress. You honored me by asking"

Trianna just tilted her head slightly and gave him a wondrous look. He only smile cryptically. He offered her his hand to help her up. His eyes intense with an unknown dept. Trianna blinked, not exactly sure how to react to his strong gaze. She absently placed her hand on his and descended from the bed, holding Harry in her other arm. Her feet touched the thick carpet floor and she gracefully balanced herself and straighten up, standing erected. Her eyes still leveled with Bambi. She blinked.

"Bambi? Did you get taller?"

He did not answer. It was not needed. Trianna stepped closer. The hand that was in his relocated to his left cheek and blushed to the corner of his eye.

"Your eyes, it changed. Bambi?" Trianna searched his eyes. She almost missed the warm hand that he placed over her own and sandwiched it on his cheek. She closed her eyes and tapped into her magic. She summoned the skill of sensory and weaved out threads of magical strings. She willed them to weave around Bambi form and search for his core of magic.

* * *

><p>Bambi nearly moaned at the wonderful feeling of her magic blanketing him. It was intoxicating. He tried hard to keep his eyes open but it was too much. He bit his lip hard as she scanned his magic going deeper and deeper still to the very center of his core. He felt so vulnerable. His very essence of being was laid out in spotlighted display for her. Yet, he did not mind. He can feel more of the curse breaking and take pleasure in that fact.<p>

Little Harry was not sure what was happening. He just know that his bigger self was doing magic and he loved it. It felt wonderful. Her magic is different from his. He knew. He was not sure how he knew. He just does. Harry can see what she is doing. It was very cool in Harry's young mind. Anna body shimmered a pretty golden color and there were lots of ribbons shoot out from her back like wings. He really wanted to touch the pretty ribbons that was close to him but he did not want to upset Anna. She was so nice to him. It doesn't matter that she is him, in a way. The pretty ribbons wrapped around Bambi and soon, Bambi looked like he was hurt but Harry could tell that he was really happy.

* * *

><p>Trianna gasped. She slowly let go of her magical hold on his person and simply starred into his molten golden eyes. They seemed to changed again. It was much more human like yet not. It was sharper and oh so intoxicating. She felt the strain in her arm and followed it.<p>

"You grew again! How did it happened?" He was a good two inches taller than her now, standing at 5'2". his kin looked healthy and voided of any blemish. It glowed with health and youth. A soft bronze tan still greatly dominated by alabaster white.

"You're what happened, _my Mistress_" The intensity of his gaze caused her to shiver. His voice as deeper, but she knew that he had yet to unlock his true voice. Her magic confirmed it. The flow of his magic from his spoken words to this appearance were not yet in sync.

"Can we go now?" Harry whining voice broke the dense atmosphere like hot knife on butter. Trianna sigh in relief and Bambi looked quite annoyed at the interruption but he quickly hide it. He gave Harry a cheerful smile that Harry did not trust one bit and turned to lead the way out of the room. The Potters silently followed.

"Harry think Bambi like Anna"

* * *

><p>Well, i'm off to bed. leave reviews people. thought out review made me think and thinking made me write. i do hope you get the hint.<p> 


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter

* * *

><p>Potter Manor was Huge, with a capital H. Trianna really consider herself to have a fit and healthy body but even she had to rest her tired legs at least 5 times. They toured the huge botanic garden that had a magnificent ancient Roman theme. The green house that held so many types of plants they have never seen before. Near the end of the garden was an observatory. Someone really went all out with this one as well. The equipments looked high classed and had very strong preserved charms placed in them. The walls were decorated with runes and even the floor was not left vulnerable. There must have been a time charm within the room because the single fresh red apple on the table was anything but spoil. Trianna checked to make sure an sure enough, there was no magic placed on the apple. It was then that Harry asked if he could have the apple. Trianna only looked at him questionably and Harry told her he was never allowed to eat an apple before. Needless to say, Harry quickly got his wish and happily munched away at the juicy apple.<p>

The three had a great time in the Music rooms. Harry and Trianna tested every instruments they could get there hands on. There were hundreds from all sizes and shape. It would seem that the Potters were collectors when it come to instruments. The three spent a long time within these rooms. It was only because they could no longer ignore their growling stomach that they made their way to the dinning hall only to relocate to the kitchen because the dinning hall was too big and formal to have a homy meal. The kitchen could be described as very French and rustic in terms of style. There was a tasteful mixture of stone and wood with the update of granite counter tops, a sleek modern sink and a hide away refrigerator with french doors. The refrigerator was plated with the same wood as the rest of the grand kitchen and hid seamlessly as a large cabinet.

After their meal the three continue on their tour. They ventured to the large library but only briefly as Harry said something was calling for his attention. The three ended up walking through an ancient ward with many layers and found themselves in the lost hall of portraits. The two green eyes Potters gasped as they felt a pull in their magic and watched as the many stilled portraits came alive. The portraits blinked, yawned, and stretched. There were exchange of greetings and finally, every pair of painted eyes focused on them. It was scary and disconcerting to say the least.

Trianna and Harry shared a look and gulped at the same time before they turned to the nearest portrait. The gold name plate read, _**Charlus Potter 1920-1977**_.

"Good evening, Grandfather." Trianna curtsied. "I, Trianna Lilith Potter, your granddaughter, greet you" She stood erected again and brought Harry to face forward with his back to her. He struggled just a bit but relaxed when he felt his back touched her chest. "Say hello, Haanee" she whispered in his ears. Harry glanced back at her before he turned back to the large portraits with timid eyes.

"Hello, Grandpapa. I'm Harry Potter" he spoke just above a soft whispered but his voice was loudly registered within the quiet hall. His green eyes connected with Charlus' hazel and he twisted his body back and swung his arms around Trianna's neck.

"Hmpf" She was caught by surprise. She blinked as the sounds of amused laughter rung through the air. Her eyes followed and she found that most of the portraits where either chuckling, giggling or just simple smiling. The twinkles of amusement brighten their painted eyes.

"I believe I have only one grandchild" Charlus said. The whole hall was caste in silent once more.

"We are one and the same, Grandfather. Something had recently happened. Harry is not of this dimension. In an effort to safe his life, his magic brought him to me. He was dieing, Grandpa. I was dieing in another world." her voice started out strong but descended and hushed, strained. She hugged Harry's small body closer and eyes lowered to the ground. She did not looked up when sounds of sobs and anger registered in her ears.

"Why is it that you had only just gotten here? Where are your parents child?"

"I'm an orphan, Grandfather; since I was three months passed my first birthday."

The sounds of sobbing got more profound.

"And where did you live, child?"

"I was left on the doorstep of my mother's sister's family home by Albus Dumbledore" she said stoically; her voice devoid of any emotion.

The silent message was not missed by anyone. Her tone of voice and choice of words spoke volume.

"Dear child..."

"I must tell you something, Grandfather. I have confident in my suspicion that Albus Dumbledore want me dead."

"What!" a pandemonium broke out. Portraits where yelling left and right. Even Bambi yelled and demanded answers. Little Harry whimpered and buried his face deeper into Trianna's hair. The sounds of his fearful cries had everyone stopped in their track.

"Shh, Haanee. I won't let anybody hurt you. Shh" she bounced him gently and drew soothing circles about his back. She gave all the portraits a hard glare. They gave her a sheepish look and murmured apologies. A few have proud looks on their faces.

"You must tell give me the updates on the outside world, child. We have much to discuss"

"Of course, Grandfather."

* * *

><p>"No!"<p>

"Come on, Haanee. You must bath. See the water is not hot, its not cold. Its perfect. Come on, please."

"No! Don't wanna." Harry ferociously. His small hand gripped tightly at Trianna shirt. His naked body pressed snugly to her in an effort to conserve heat.

"Please, Harry. I'm begging you. Here touch the water with your toes." she lowered him down, hovering his body just above the warm steaming water. Harry eyed her suspiciously. She gave him a cute pout and his revolved faltered. He eyed the water, glaring as if it would somehow do something to it. He hesitantly lower his foot and deep his big toe in. he found the water pleasant but quickly curled back his leg.

Trianna sighed. She caught Harry's eyes and the two stared in obvious stubbornness.

"Anna wash with Harry" He said in the strongest tone he could mustered. Trianna raised a bow. "You only bathe if I do so with you?" He nodded. Trianna glared. They continued to stare for a long moment until Trianna gave up.

"Fine!" she pouted. She sat him down on the edge of the huge marble tub and disrobed. Harry shivered at the cold temperature of the marble. His eyes studied Trianna.

"Where's Anna's peepee?" He asked with cute childish tone.

Trianna froze. She was at loss for words. "Um..." _'Gosh! What am I suppose to say?'_

Decided to delay a reply she took wide steps to him and picked him up. She continued on her stride and entered the tube. Harry squeaked and clung to her; his body shaking. Trianna drew soothing circles about is back and whispered sweet nothing in his ears.

"All better?" she asked when his shaking receded. He nodded. She move to lean back but Harry continued to clung his body to hers.

"come on, Haanee. Let go. If you're good, I'll teach you how to swim."

"Swim? Like fishie?"

"Yeah, like fishie" Harry gave her a searching look and nodded. He slowly leaned back, his arms still had a tight grip on her biceps.

"May I clean your hair?"

"My hair?...'kay"

Trianna gave him a soft smile and reached out for several bottles. She opened the caps for each ones and brought one to Harry's nose.

"Which scent do you want? We have Snow & Peonies Dew, Morning Dew, Ocean Flower, Moon Flower, Mint-Almond, and Mystic Sea. Which one do you like"

"Can I smell that one again?"

"Sure"

"I like this one. It smell like Anna." Harry said as he pointed to the first bottle. "But Anna still smell...prettier?" he nodded at his own question. "Harry wants this one" He took the bottle of Mint-Almond scent. Trianna replaced the other bottles back in their places and turned back to Harry.

"Do you want my help or do you want to do it yourself?"

"Harry is a big boy..." He gave her an uncertain look.

"But Harry want to experience how it feels like to have other do it for him" Trianna finished his sentence. Harry eyes watered as he nodded. His lips trembled and he sniffed back tears. Trianna patted his head and gentle took the bottle from his hold. She squeezed out a small amount and applied it to his hair after she rubbed her hands together following the replacement of the bottle to its organized space. She massaged the liquid soap through his thick hair.

Little Harry was having a hard time coping with the thick abundant feeling of happiness. He was too new this incoming onslaught of emotion. Through out his short life, all he had ever known were emotions of negativity. He can deal with hate, shame, disappointment, anger, sadness; every emotions within the spectra of negativity. Then now here he was; without preamble, he was being exposed to Love and Happiness. To cry, that was all he could do and so he did. He did not mean to burden his other self, but he could not help it. I cried his eyes out in his other self chest.

Trianna was at lost for what to do. She could understand his reaction. He was her after all. She may not be able to understand perfectly, but she gets the gist of it. He was overwhelmed. She lets him cry. It was best for him to empty all of his tears. She silently continue to gently clean him. She was happy to see that she had done a great job in healing him. It did took a lot out of her. Even now, she still felt fatigue. It was a good thing that he is so young and his regeneration rate is still really high due to his growing age. He is still really skinny though. She would have to be really careful with his food consumption. It was good that his first meal here was soup. She was not sure how he would react to solid food. She did not know much about food therapy but she knows enough to talk baby steps about everything.

* * *

><p><em><span>Dear Draco,<span>_

_How are you? Have anything interesting happen? Something happened on the first day I got back to my relative house. I can't tell you, though. I'm sorry. It is just too dangerous if someone were to intercept this letter. I will tell you that I did not think that this event was even possible. I just spiked your interest didn't I? Sorry. Truly, I am._

_In another note, I went on a global shopping spree! Yep! I'm not lying. You probably just dropped your jaw didn't you? Hehehehe. I went into London then Paris, Berlin, and even to Seoul, Korea. Thanks goodness for translation spells. I really don't get why wizards don't keep up with fashion. It is an art._

_Its really unfortunate that I cannot wear them as often as I would like. I want you to see me in my new clothes. Have you done any summer work yet? I've finished with mine. Hogwarts is just so easy. Is it really the best magic school around or is it the best one in Great Britain?_

_Draco, I must know. Is your father really a follower of Voldemort? Will he go after my life? What about your mother? I will not strain you with the obligation to choose between your family and me. Of course I would always root for you to take my side but in the end I don't want you to live with any regret. Gosh! How did this letter came to this? I've missed you, my Dragon. Write back soon alright?_

_Yours,_

_Trianna_

Draco put down the letter and ran a hand through his hair. He leaned back on his seat at the bay window. He had reread the content of this letter so many times. He did not know how to reply. The questions in her letter had made him pause and think. He really did not like what his mind had conjured up. As a boy, he had idolize his parents, most of all his father. The man was the model of Pureblood nobles. He was cunning, intelligent, successful, and wealthy. The man was also ruthless and is infamous because of it. His mother was his father's trophy wife. Draco once thought that he would want the same thing when it came time for him to choose a wife. This idea was shattered when he gotten to know Trianna. She was no one wallflower. She was outspoken and strong headed. There are so many dimension to her an he was fascinated. He would have nothing less.

Voldemort, the name still sent cold shiver down his spine. Trianna would laugh if she knew. She once told him that the Dark Lords name was stupid. It was only by sheer luck that they had never had a conversation that would involve the use of the Dark Lord's name more then twice. His father's relationship with the Dark Lord brought fear to Draco. He knew without a doubt that his father would have him join the Dark Lord's liege once he was of age, maybe sooner. His father believes that the Dark Lord will rise again and with vengeance. The Malfoy Lord want the glory and power when that happen. To put in the simple terms, Draco was scared. He was scared witless.

* * *

><p>Trianna watched in complete silent as Ragnok knead his temples.<p>

"Lets me get this straight. He.." Ragnok pointed to Little Harry. '...is you from another dimension and your magic brought him here and you saved his life making this dimension his home because your magic have anchored him to you?" Trianna nodded. "And you want me to change his name because there cannot be two Harry Potter and yet here before me sat two bodies of one named Harry Potter."

"That would sum it up. I would greatly appreciate your assistant, Master Goblin."

"Magic just doesn't work that way, Ms. Potter" Ragnok spoke, indignantly.

"Have you ask magic if this is allow?" Trianna countered. Ragnok paused. His back stiff and eyes wide. It was clear to Trianna that he had never thought of that before. She was certain that even the mere idea of this was preposterous to the goblin banker.

"Ms. Potter, magic is not something you can call upon for question" he gave her a look that told her how crazy he thought she was. Trianna raised a brow in challenge.

"Oh? Then how do you explain the sentient of Hogwarts Castle? The Sorting Hat? Little Harry's wish that magic had granted? Do you truly not belief in my concept of magic or are you too afraid."

"..." he said nothing. There was a subtle look of ponder in his eyes.

"What I'm asking of you is quite simple. All I ask is for you to register Little Harry as my younger brother. I'm sure you can add his name to the Potter family tree without a problem. There is no need to have a vault under his name for he can use mine. We have already established a vault under my true name and so there really are not much to be done."

"And the Ministry; what would you have me do?"

"It's quite simple. Harry's document will be sent there under a seal of blood magic using my blood, Harry's blood, my elf's blood and yours. With your permission of course." She paused for his answer. He was silent in contemplation then nodded. Trianna nodded in thanks.

She continued, "I have read that it is require for Gringotts to send the documents to the Ministry for registry but no where did it say that the Ministry have to know the contents of the document."

Ragnok nodded. "What of the Minister signature?"

Trianna blinked. She gave the question some thoughts. "I don't think the birth of a wizard child need the Minister attention. I know that his will go into the hall of life and death record. On that note, my files are also frozen right? It would make sense since the world knows of me as Harry Potter."

"It is Ms. Potter" Ragnok confirmed.

"Anna, Harry is hungry" Harry said; his hand patted her cheeks to call for her attention. She looked down and smile at his cute pout. Her patted his head and weaved her fingers through his soft hair.

"Alright, we'll go have lunch a bit. Harry must wait for Anna to finish her conversation with Master Goblin Ragnok, okay?" She spoke softly. Harry searched her eyes before he nodded in agreement. The two shared a smile before Harry laid his head back on her shoulder and Trianna turned her attention back to Ragnok.

"Shall we get started then?"

* * *

><p>Bambi's sharp eyes silently gazed at his reflection. Staring back at him was an image he never thought he could see again. Long cream-blond silky hair that shine in the light. Golden green eyes that made him smile in satisfaction as it was the by product of the fusion of his beautiful mistress's intoxicating magic. His lips were neither too thin nor was it too thick. His nose was small and high. The shape of his face was close to the shape of a sharper oval. The most imposing feature was his noble high elven ears that pointed out sharply from either side of his head. He stood at a dominating height of 6'7''. his body was lithe and athletic. His muscles were refine, a sculptor's dream masterpiece.<p>

Bambi's arm touched his chest; his hand placed directly over his heart. He could feel the fast rhythm and hear the loud pounding in his sensitive ears. He blinked and there within the reflection of the mirror was his beautiful mistress embracing him from behind with her head resting on his shoulder. She was taller and older, in the prime of her life. He blinked again and she was gone. He breathed through his pearl white teeth and his hand pressed hard at his chest. He closed his eyes and there she was again. Her beautiful face haunting him. Her sparkling eyes, that coy smile; she was taunting him. His magic burst from his core and he fazed to her.

_'This is improper!'_ his mind scream as his eyes fell on her sleeping form. He was able to force his body to stay in place but his eyes turned traitor. His sharp eyes took in her beautiful, vulnerable slumbering form. Desire ascend with every passing seconds.

_'Stop this, go away! I must stop! It is improper.'_ his mind screamed yet he could not help but appreciate ethereal form that glowed under the soft moonlight that filtered through the sheer curtain glass window. Her long raven black hair shine with abundant health. Her alabaster skin was creamy and voided of any blemish. Her long lashes fan on her cheeks. He wished to see the mesmerizing green of her eyes that were hidden behind her close lids. Her lips, he dared to venture more thoughts.

A hand slapped over his eyes while the other clutched tight at the fabric that was atop of his heart. He grinned his teeth. "This is improper," he told himself, spoken out loud in a soft whisper, in an attempt to convince his own mind.

"Bambi?" Trianna soft voice registered in his sensitive ears and he froze. His eyes snapped toward her form. He watched as her she struggle to open her eyes. Her lips pouting cutely. Her brows furrowed.

"Are you there?" she murmured. Her sleepy eyes scanned the dark room that was only illuminated by the moonlight. "I know you're there. I can touch your magic, Bambi" Trianna slowly raised herself up with the support from her arms. She gracefully maneuvered to a sitting position.

He wanted to get away. His desire for her only at the touch of her magic. "Mistress..." his words faltered as he felt his breath caught at the sight of her nearly bare shoulder at the fall of her comforter. Her long, swan-like neck, was creamy and inviting. Her small shoulder made her appear vulnerable and edged on his instinct to protect her. He wanted to run over to her and hold her within his arms. He wants to inhale her wonderful scent of virgin snow and peonies. He wants to run his long fingers through her luscious hair. He wants to k...

"Your voice..." Trianna voice struck his train of thoughts. He instinctively took a step back. "Bambi, come here"

He shook his head. "It isn't proper, Mistress"

Trianna frowned. "Please, Bambi. I want to see you" she heard him gasp. There were sounds of flapping hair.

"I should not be here, Mistress. I must go"

"No! Come to me, Bambi. Please"

He wanted to leave so badly but the tone of her voice pulled at his heart. He could not deny her of anything. He took his first step toward her. Before he know it, he stood before her. His eyes was temporarily blinded by the moonlight. He blinked. His sensitive ears picked up the soft sound of her gasp.

"Bambi...no, this cannot be your name. You are no 'child'. Please tell me your name"

He studied her. Up close, she looked even more beautiful. She was breathtaking. The warm current of of her breath on his lips brought awareness to how close she'd gotten. She was on her knees to make up for their difference in height. _'She's so small'_ he noticed. The width of her body from shoulder to shoulder was barely wider than the width of his waist.

The two stayed in place. Neither made a move to touch the other. Their eyes locked and searching.

"Your eyes changed again,... I do not know how to address you. Please, I wish for your name. Won't you tell me? Would you not return the favor? Have I not given you my own name upon your request?"

"Mistress..." Her eyes glazed over with sadness and betrayal.

"I have not speak this name in so long..." she nodded "my name.. Elessar; the meaning of dawn, the time when the Melwasúl, brilliance, of the sun break through the thick darkness of the night. Elessar Melwasúl that is my name."

* * *

><p>That's it for this chapter. i'm so sleepy. you should know that it is currently 12:38 AM. i'm stopping it here because i won't have time tomorrow. i was so tempted to just not even gotten there and continue sometime tomorrow when i have time. Gosh! i'm not writing any more comment-this, what ever this is called. i can't even think straight right now. need sleep...-<p>

Leave review people. *Yawn*


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter

* * *

><p>"Elessar..." Trianna softly echoed. He shivered at her tone. He was glad that she seemed not to noticed. Her tone was wondrous and testing. She elongated his name, unconsciously caressing each one of his name's syllables with her alluring voice.<p>

"Your name is beautiful" she smiled. "there certainly is an interesting ring to it; Elessar – dawn, breaking the night's darkness. I'm honored to speak such a wonderful name."

"Mistress..." his began but his words faltered as she touched the ends of this long hair. He saw her frown as she tested the texture. He wanted to ask for the reason but stayed silent. He saw her pout and had a suspicion. _'Don't tell me she's jealous of my hair. How cute'_ he mentally chuckled. His gaze turned to her lush obsidian hair. He was fascinated by the silky shine that nearly glow with it own light under the soft illumination of the moon. His hands itches to touch it. He idly wonder if it was silky as it appeared. He vaguely remember from his one chance of touching them that they were but he wished to feel them with this body. He was broken from his train of thoughts as she flopped down on her bed. His face must have shown confusion because she softly addressed him.

"My legs fell at sleep. So will you tell me what happened?" She asked. She flicked her wrist and light the fireplace, the warm flame cast beautiful autumn colors about the room. Elessar gave the burning fire a quick glance and focused back to his Mistress. He greatly appreciate the warm glow of color on her skin.

"Elessar, won't you tell me what happened?"

_'Dear Valar, she's giving me those eyes!' _

"Elessar..."

Elessar shook his head. He took measured steps forward and rested his hands on her bed, trapping her in place from either sides. "I won't tell you. Have a look and see for your self" he whispered. His cool breath caressed her face and the smooth skin of her forehead touched hers.

_'He's so close'_

Trianna could feel the warm heat emitted from his body. She could feel the distinguished texture of his skin intimately contacted with her, a trusting touch. She reflexively closed her eyes. Darkness veiled her sight. Then, like stars in the darkest of nights awareness first shimmered then flared. His magic was like Aurora, so beautiful and wondrous; it hummed with power so familiar yet not so completely. She searched deeper. Her own magic dances sensually with his yet she was arrogant to this. Her one track mind only wanted answers. She did not noticed how her hands wondered and caress his arms and chest in sensual touches nor does she feel her his soft touches on her cheek.

_'My magic. Yours and mine, Elessar. I..'_ The thought of her magic entwined so intimately with someone else made her mind shut down. She was unable to think. Her mind reeled and voided all at once. Her heart beating erratically. Her body numbed and hypersensitive. So many opposing, conflicting spectrum of emotions crashed down on her. She choked in sounds of tears. Crystalline water fell from her closed eyes and shine brilliantly in the moonlight. Her small hands gasped the fabric of Elessar's robe.

"Mistress..?"

Trianna's long water glistened lashes elevated as she slowly open her eyes. The maelstrom of emotions reflected in her glistening green eyes. She gazed almost unseeingly at him. His own eyes glazed over with concern and awaiting apprehension. Trianna parted her lips to speak but a great rush of renewed tears made her unable. Chocking sounds of tears left her tensioned throat. Her eyes snapped shut and she threw her trembling body on his chest. Elessar arms reflexively wrapped around the small of her waist and his hand cupped the back of her head. So many question jumbled in his head but he refrained from voicing them.

Elessar could hear soft, breaking murmurs. Broken apologies and incomprehension for the strong reaction. Elessar arms tighten around her. He whispered reassurances in her ears and encased his aura around her, delighted by the how easily and natural it feels to do so. Such phenomenon only happen when two beings greatly complement each other, an essential part in the Elven matting elements.

_'How long had it been since I feel this powerful? To hold great power to protect something so precious. Trianna, her name alone warms my heart. The same name I dare not speak out loud. Not yet; for I'm afraid the moment I speak her name I would inevitably start my pursuit. I want her. There had always been a call. There was an instant connection between us so early as our fated first meeting. I felt then the urgent urge to cement a bond to this so called Harry Potter. _He mentally chuckled._ Ah, the world. How would the world react to the deceitful truth that is Trianna Lilith Potter? More over, how would they react to her double, Henri James Potter?'_

* * *

><p>The sky a clear blue, only a few fluffy clouds floating lazily above the horizon. There was no visible source of light, namely the sun, but it was bright and warm. Air currents blows soft wind and cool air. A few great fruit trees scattered here and there and fields of abundant, colorful wild flowers stretched as far as the eyes can see. The valley was that of a grassland with low hills and a small creek. Further away saw a great mountain, so big that the peek could not be seen; thick fog created a mystic feel about. There was a beautiful waterfall at its foot. A crystal clear spring that the stream closed by branched out from.<p>

"What is this place?" Draco wondered as he scan his surroundings. His legs walked aimlessly though the abundance field of flowers. He breathe in the fresh air perfumed with flowery aromas. For a long time, he simply explore. He could not tell time. No source of light was found upon his search. He idly wonder why their was no living animal. This place as void noises from living activities. Only butterflies and bees going about flower to flower. Suddenly, darkness veiled his vision. He felt a warm heat on his back and a soft texture over his eyes.

"Guess who?" a melodic voice spoke in his ear. Warm breath touched his skin and he shivered. The playful tone of the familiar voice made him smile. "Who? I wonder," he said. His voice airy and dripping with amusement. He gently grab hold of the small hands, caressed the soft skin before fully grip. He heard a sweet feminine chuckle that caused his heart to skip a beat.

"Hello there, My Dear. Won't you return my vision?" he heard a soft rustling and assumed that it was her hair as she shook her head. "Uh uhh, you must guess."

He hummed. "Um, who could it be. Ah, it must be my dear Trianna. Trianna?" He felt her hands slacken its hold and let his hands fell with her to a certain point before he swiftly turned around to face her. He felt his eyes widen and his stomach flipped in delight. She looked more beautiful every time he sees her. He smile as he cupped her cheek and gave her a chaste kiss. "Hello"

She returned his smile, her eyes an ocean sea of green. "Hello"

Draco's hand lifted to touch the soft skin of her cheek but her form became distorted like a static hologram.

He gasped. "Trianna?" He panic.

It was not like anything he'd seen before. He tried to touch her but his hand fazed through. The billions of pixels that made up her began to break apart and got captured in the breeze of the nearly silent wind. He stood in place, helpless. He dared not touch her fragile form anymore. His hands balled by his sides. He noticed her eyes gazing at something behind him and followed. A tall figure, a male, stood at a far distance from them. He noticed a flock of colors steaming its way toward the figure and frown. He was quick to make the connection. His eyes moved back to the disfigured form of Trianna and his suspicion was confirmed. He felt a sharp pain in his heart. "Trianna?" his voice fell him. The sounds left his throat in an airy whisper. He felt his eyes sting. Her beautiful eyes starred into his and she gave him another sweet smile before her eyes was veiled from his sight, closed. She was no more, disappear. His mind shut down. His body turned in a rushed motion facing the far way figure and he burst into a run. He knew nothing more than to run and find her. She was his and he would be damn to lose her.

The scenery around him shifted and blacken into nothing. He did not notice. The condition of his body, the world, time; nothing register in his mind except that the matters that was her is disappearing from his sight. He cried out her name over and over. He saw his arm reached out trying to catch the unreachable, untouchable. He cried out her name once more as his vision shifted. He was falling. The ground under him, no more.

"TRIANNA!" he was jolted into consciousness and from his laying position. His eyes snapped open. His heart beating erratic, pounding loudly in his ears. His breathing harsh and fast. He felt the dampness of his skin. His hair matted to his head and clothes sticking to his body like an uncomfortable artificial skin.

He took a deep breath and ran a shaking hand through his hair. His eyes closed. His free hand grip tightly at the fabric above his heart. A deep sound emitted from his throat, a growl. His eyes opened just a slit. Slitted golden iris reflected in the soft moonlight.

* * *

><p>Little Henri James could not figure out why his Anna was so doting of him today. It was not to say that she was not on a daily basis. Its just so happen that she was Extra attentive of him this day. He loved it of course. He really loved the fact that he know for sure that she loves him and will never betray him. They are one and the same after all. The moment he woke up she gave him a bath with extra bubbles and asked him does he want to do something special for the day. At breakfast, she made all of his favorites. Normally, she did not allow him this, stating that he was a growing boy and needed to eat certain things and not others. When he asked her what the occasion was, she only smiled a secretive and slightly sad smile and told him he would find out at dusk. The day continued on and he had to admit that he had fun. Anna and Elessar really made him feel extra special today. Just before dusk, the three of them sat in the garden with a telescope closed by and watched the sunset. Elessar used his elven magic to make really pretty music play. It was awesome.<p>

"Haanee, have you figure out what today is?" Trianna asked softly while she caressed his hair. Her arms tighten around his abdomen just a bit to get his attention. Henri looked up, his face showed curiosity and eyes lighted in wonder and innocent. He shook his head. "Henri doesn't know. Anna must tell him" he spoke in his cute, irresistible childish tone. He'd been referring to himself by Henri since the time they left Gringotts after his first visit.

Trianna only smiled. She gave Elessar, who sat next to them, a quick glance and seconds later the music changed. The joyous melody of Happy Birthday weaved melodically in the air. Henri frowned. The song melody was vaguely familiar to him.

"Happy birthday to you, Happy birthday to ..."

The two beautiful voices of Trianna and Elessar weaved harmonically through the air and carried such loving and genuine messages that struck him straight in the heart. His eyes widen as he sighted the floating birthday cake flying towards him. The cake held 5 candles, brightly lighted. Beautiful writing made in icing weaved the words:Truest happiness on your birthday, Dearest Haanee.

"Happy birthday dearest Haanee, happy birthday to you"

The ending of the song marked the destruction of the dam that held back his tears. He cried. His small hands tried desperately to wipe them away. He felt Trianna turned his body around and she hugged him close while whispering sweet nothing in his ears. Her loving word only fuel his flooding rivers of tears. Trianna gave Elessar a desperate look which was replied with an understanding smile. Elessar moved and wrapped his arms around them. The three stayed like that for a long time. Soft warm light from the 5 small candles shined on them. The moon above watched in silent and the multitude of stars twinkling brightly, almost joyfully. Yes, true happiness was shined brightly this night.

* * *

><p>Well, half of Trianna first year summer is over. Leave review and let me know what you think. Any request maybe?<p> 


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter

Once again, this chapter is dedicated to The Lovely Kaykai-sama. She is awesome!

* * *

><p>There is a world with no name. Space of void. Nothing, there is and was nothing. It is a thread, a filter. It is not something that can be seen, for in this place there is nothing to be seen. No sight. No, not here. Here, there is only Feel. There are air currents, winds. And there is something else, something important; so very very important. There...Emotions.<p>

Fear

the winds of fear, gentle in constant soft wind-barely there, empty...but! There... bursts of stronger currents coming from random directions, sharp-cold, piercing ice.

Loss

a single current, twisting and turning in all directions around a center point, mote point-the conscious. A void, nothing, indecision.

A missing piece. There is something missing. Something important is being taken away. Something warm. A pleasant feeling. Warm airy solid dept of euphoria.

Happiness

Something is stealing happiness.

"Anna! Anna, wake up! Wake up, wake up, wake up!" Henri cried. He shook her stilled form with all his might. Hot streams of tears fell from his eyes matching hers. His face crunched with tensions as he cry while hers remain stoic, voided of any emotion, any tension. Her eyes unseeing, staring at nothing of reality but something no one else can see.

Henri small hands gripped tightly on the fabric of her blouse. His head rested on her chest. Heart retching sobs muffled as he cry, his face buried in her bosom. But no, it was not to be. Something was blocking natural contact. Something hard, something solid. His eyes snapped open and he search. His eyes scanned her covered torso but he see nothing. His small hand move, searching. There as a glitch of something simmering holographic. The object, a medallion. His hands were phasing through. He tried again and again with the same result. That pendant, he glare with slitted eyes at the glimmering surface of the bi-color jewel. He tried once more, this time he unconsciously gloved his hands with his own magic. The magic that he and Anna shared. Cold, smooth, solid surface register through the sensory in his hand. He made a triumphant noise as his grip tighten on the object. There were pulses. Power emitted thickly from the jewel.

Henri looked up, his eyes searching Anna's face. He sat up, his bottom rested on her abdomen. Briefly, he wondered why Elessar have not shown up. His free hand moved and cupped her cheek. The one holding the jewel gripped tight.

"Anna, wake up. Please, Anna. Henri needs you" he whispered. His voice, its depth, was lost from his earlier abuse. A plea, a single tear drop fell on the glimmering surface of the magical jewel. One last pulse and all was still. His ears picked up a full wind of exhale from Trianna's lips and his eyes snapped open just in time to she her chest rested back on the mattress. He watched, his eyes unblinking as her eyelids fluttered until she sigh once more.

"Anna?"

Twin pairs of emerald irises locked. Trianna gave her other self a tired smile.

"Haanee..." she breathed. Henri could tell that she want to say something but at the same time she was not sure of what. Her eyes closed once more and she gave into another tired sigh. Her brows furrowed slightly. He watched in silent with great worry. His hands griping tightly at the pendant and pulled it to his chest.

The pull of medal from the back of her neck caused Trianna eyes to snapped open and she quickly sighted her pendant in Henri's hands. _'How?'_ her heart beat erratically in abrupt panic. She searched his eyes, reflecting the same green that she too had. She forced her mind, her thoughts, to freeze. Twilight darkness conquer over the light of day. _'We are the same'_ Her forearm cover eyes as she closed them. Her teeth clenched as she held back another sigh.

"Do you want to know what you're holding, Haanee?"

She felt him nodded. "uhm"

"That locket was my first present from mum and dad, Haanee. I'm not sure how I know this but I just do. Also, its the only reasonable explanation. Why else would everybody think I'm a boy." She chuckled.

"Henri is a boy!" he said cheerfully. Trianna uncovered her eyes and looked at him. She saw him smile brightly and mirrored it.

"Yes he is. He is a very cute little boy" she opened her arms wide and beckon him to come. He eagerly oblige and nearly jumped into her embrace. The two wiggled for a short moment to get into a comfortable position.

"Do you remember mum and dad?" Henri asked.

"Not really" she told him dejectedly.

"Oh, me neither"

A silent

"So what is this for?" he motion for the jewel by yanking the chain lightly.

"It cast illusions and other things"

"What's illusion?"

"Uhm...its like. You know what fog is right?"

"uh uh, its that white cloudy thing that you see in the morning when its still kinda dark outside" he nodded.

"Yeah, that. Okay, illusion is like a fog but its not white. Its like playing a movie but its a movie that someone made up. So what you see is not real, but you think it is because that is what you see."

"Oh... that's so cool. Wait, its like a playing a movie on the tele right?"

"yeah, with the sounds and everything."

"What else does it do?"

"It also show the truth, or what could be. The future"

"Future? Like thing that not happen yet? Like tomorrow or next year?"

"Yeah, that what happened just a while ago"

"Really? It was scary. I was really scared."

"I'm sorry. I should have told you."

he only shake his head and buried his face onto her chest. Trianna lazily drew small circles on his back. She closed her eyes and let out a sigh. A wave of contentment sweep her whole body. She rested.

"so, did you name it?"

There was no need for her to ask what he was referring to.

"uhm; the name, Haanee, is The Locket of Truth and Illusion"

* * *

><p>"Who are you and why have you been stealing my Master's mails?"<p>

Cold sharp medal hover millimeter from his skin caused the small creature to freeze. Its eyes closed reflexively, heart pounding loudly in its ears. The hands that held the stack of enveloped parchments slacken and the contents spilled on the polished wood floor. Throat dry but its dared not gulp even if it was instinctive.

Elessar orbited half way and stood in front of the creature. Cold impassive eyes study the creature. He felt a slight spark of sympathy but it was quickly over ruled by anger. _'My mistress's secret must not be reveal' _The hold on the handle of his sword tighten.

"Speak and answer, intruder!"

The creature shivered at the tone and shake in fright. "...I...I...Dobby" he dared took a peek and froze. His baseball size eyes widen, impossibly so. Before him stood a High Elf. Not just any high elf but a noble. Long sharp ears stood tall and mighty on either sides of his head.

"m..my lord" Dobby fainted.

Tiny drop of sweat rolled down the back of his head. _'Really? How manly is that?'_

He shook his head in exasperation. A snap of his fingers had Dobby's unconscious body bounded and sat against the wall. He murmured a spell in elven language to negate the house elf magic use in this room. His finger traced runes in the air. Four runes soar across room radiated to four walls, two more remain. One flew to the ceiling and one enter the floor. Another snap of his fingers and the house elf gasped; awoken he was.

Dobby's head snapped up but was quickly lowered, facing the floor.

"My lord...Dobby is confuse, that he is. How is you here? He is very confuse. Dobby is," he spoke fast and repetitively.

"Stop!"

Dobby was quickly silent as the wave of authoritative magic, thick and demanding blasted into him. Fear squeezed his heart. His small body shaken in fright. A small whimper unwillingly escaped from his throat.

Elessar held back a sigh. "Tell this one why you are here"

"...D..Dobby is wanting to warn...Mister Harry Potter, _taurn edhel_" he whispered the words 'my lord' I elven. So much awe was laced in his voice. There was also submission, but awe dominated.

"Why did you steal Harry Potter's mails?" he spoke stoically. His heart was elated by the recognition of his title.

"There is great danger in Hogwarts. Dobby's master make danger"

"Your creating a reason for Harry Potter to not return"

"Dobby is!" he said excitedly.

"It is not your decision to make. Harry Potter has protection"

"Dobby not knowing. Dobby only want Mister Harry Potter safe!"

"What is the danger that Harry Potter will face if he were to return?" Elessar asked as he sat himself thrown-like armchair with upholster red velvet cushions. "You may stand, Dobby"

Dobby stood on shaky legs. His lips trembled. "Dobby can't say. Master commanded"

Elessar did not reply. Dobby grew nervous. Greasy moisture dampened his skins. A seed of fear spouted in the pit of his stomach making him feel wheezy.

"Dobby, name all of the wizard Pureblood over the human age of 27 summers with an association with the Voldemort that is not your master." Elessar commanded. His eyes alighted with mischief and cunning glints.

Dobby gasped. His heart beating erratically. Elation, he was glad that he was not in trouble. Awe, this newly ascended Elven High Lord was cunning, brilliant. Hope, there is hope for the the Elven race yet.

His mind returned to reality as his name was denounced in an impatient tone. It was very slight but he caught it. Dobby quickly listed all the names that was not of his master based on the command. The list was long but he had no complaints. The list waning name by name until he stopped. He bit his lips, suppressed elation.

Elessar smirked. His eyes alighted in satisfaction. "Your master..." he paused as to built suspense.

Dobby was no rolling on the back of the hill of his feet. Hug pig-like ears flapping. He dared took a peek at the lower half of the High Elf's face. An alluring smirk adorned flawless skin.

"Lucius Malfoy"

* * *

><p>Albus Dumbledore was not having a very good day. His day started out with the destruction of all of the ancient instruments in his office that was connected somehow to the one known as Harry Potter. Trashed was what his office had become. It was not even the worst thing. His connection to the wards that was also connected to Harry Potter's magic as brutally destroyed. How? He was unsure. The pain was all he could think about the whole day. Searing pain. His old bones and weaken body had lost its youthful source of abundant power without preamble.<p>

Pain, excruciating pain coursed through his body. A just punishment. Cruciatus Curse had nothing on this. The stolen magic wants it freedom to return to its owner. Escape was the only way, to break free. Like rats breaking free using their claws and teeth, digging into flesh. There was no stopping until they were free. On this night, zero hour of time between July and August the moon, full and bright shined down and give power. A boost, a great enormous boost because just a midnight hit a lunar eclipse occurred. The power of the sun and the moon combined. The ancient pendant of Truth and Illusion was so much more. Empowered, by the earths strongest source of energies, Lunar and Solar.

* * *

><p>Across Great Britain a brilliant light shoot across the night sky. Potter Manor, British Isle - Unplotable. Trianna and Henri laid peacefully asleep on the grand California King bed. Trianna had her arms wrapped securely around Henri's small form. Henri rested comfortably on her chest, his small hands loosely held on to the enchanted pendant that was glowing exponentially in the dark room. A brilliant light of thick condensed energy zoomed into the room from the open balcony glass french doors and struck the the two of them. A huge explosion ignited and the room only survive because of ancients runes of protection activated.<p>

The two abruptly awoken. Their mouths opened to possibly scream but no sound escaped them. The thick condense power overwhelm them and they could do nothing but surrender control. There was no real fear. Surprise and apprehension would be a better choice of description. The euphoria was warm and inviting. The changes of their body was most noticeable in little Henri. His small body was growing at an extremely fast rate. It only stopped when he could pass for Trianna's twin brother. The sight seemed to be too much for her and she fainted. Henri soon follow.

The thick magic lessen little by little as the changes came to an end. There were not much physical changes done to Trianna. The durability of her body increased exponentially. As the two sleep on, the power began to slowly settle into their bodies. There was also a wild concentration of the more lethal, avenging source of power that was condensing and sharpening just above their infamous lightning shaped scars. To kill and cleanse was the objective. There was something foreign and unwelcome within those scars. Sharp, cold, harsh and unmerciful the power stroked. Empowered by the climax of the Lunar eclipse, the power pulsed and roared without sound. Strong currents of winds picked up around the room. Maelstrom of raw, unfiltered power. Little resistance there was, but the power stood in victory come the end. Two fiend shaped shadows emerged from the twins scars. It screamed, the sound would cause any creature to shiver. The agonizing scream of a fiend, doubled.

A stroke of satisfaction hummed. The power had fought and conquered. Now it will take the thrown. Dazzling shimmering pigments of lights shaped of the Milky Way connected and ventured into the newly cleansed scar. There was a moment paused just before the near end. A strand of excess power pulsed and weaved around their head and took solid form. Two beautiful circlets adorned their foreheads. One of the moon and one of the sun. The two elegant pieces of jewelery glimmered and hummed with power before it gave a strong pulsate and disappear from view. In their place were almost unnoticeable diamond dusted tattoo designs that mirrored them. There was no color to distinct them, only the soft shimmering of dusted diamond.

A silent night. The eventful happening was gone. Silent again took command, lording the night's empire. Slowly, the sound of the night return. The earth was saturated with renewed power. Energy of the of the two serenely sleeping Potters blessed their ancestral lands. Vegetation underwent early springtime glory. Antiques of old renewed and every creatures expressed their joy in wild activities. The night was no longer silent.

In the master bedroom, two being that once shared a soul sleep on and were arrogant to the world around them. They were entwined together. Trianna had her head rested on Henri's chest. Their position have turned. That was how Elessar found them when he finally gained entrance into the room.

"Things have just gotten much more complicated"

* * *

><p>Dumbledore's day did not get any better as time went on. The pain lessen but did not retrieve. Potions and spells did not do him any good. He forced his body to move and continue on the day, not willing to show any kind of weakness. He headed out to find the reason for his state of being. He headed for number 4 Privet Drive.<p>

"Petunia, my girl. May I come in?" The door was slammed in his face.

His present was not welcoming. He had to force his entrance. He was shown hostility and he had to manually force his hand to get what he wanted. The information he received was less then pleasing. Harry Potter did not return. He had to take the harsh demeaning words from the two fowl mouth Dursleys. The only satisfaction he received was the confirmation that his will was carried out. The treatment of Harry Potter was as he wanted, negligent and abusive. His weapon was assured. He exited the small house with great annoyance. He had to tract down his runaway weapon.

* * *

><p><em><strong>August 1, 1992<strong>_

_** Things have just gotten so much more complicated. I woke up this morning to find a recently just turned 5 years old Haanee turn into my possible twin brother. That part is pretty awesome actually. The bad thing is that he still very much have the mindset of a 5 years old. He does not know who to take care of himself. Its not that I do not want to help him; its just really weird to have to help a twelve years old bath and put on clothing. He have been doing very well in his scholastic education so no worry there. Elessar have been a big help. I still cannot get over the fact that he is the way he is now. I wont lie and will admit that I do have a small crush on him. How could I not? I have always fantasize about Elves and lets face it, I have a soft spot for blonds. **_

_**I can't seem to stop staring at this new Haanee. Its like looking in a mirror all the time. Sure there are subtle differences like his features are a bit sharper than mind and he is definitely male. A few more things that differentiate us are really small things. I guess that I'm staring because i'm trying to look for them. Hey, he's doing the same thing so...**_

_**Elessar inform me of a visit from a house elf that belonged to Draco's father. Apparently, the man is out to get me. There will be danger at Hogwarts this year. Um, that's not anything new. I mean really, I had to fight my own defense teacher just before summer break. The elf name was Dobby and I was informed that he wanted to meet me. I had no problem with it, but I caught the almost displeased look in Elessar's eyes before he quickly covered it with his charming smile. Oh, now I'm thinking of his smile. Oh how that heart greed.**_

_**I miss Draco. I wonder what he is up to. I hesitate to ask if he know of his father's scheme. I hope not. It would make things so complicated. Goodness! I wonder what would happen when Elessar and him meet. It would be interesting to watch but I'm getting goosebumps just thinking about it. I'm kind of scared. I can almost see the electrifying glares now. Brrr, did it get cold in here or what?**_

"Anna, will you sing for me?" Henri soft voiced caressed her heart and gently tugged her attention. Trianna felt his lean, warm arms wrapped around her middle as his warm body snuggled on her side. She stopped her writing and placed the journal and fountain pen on the night stand. She weaved her fingers through his soft mass of hair and settled herself comfortably as she leaned back further on the pillowed headboard.

"Of course, Haanee."

* * *

><p>Alright, that's it for now. If you guys want to see something happen in this fic then write a review and tell me. I'm alway open for anything really.<p>

Kaykai, sorry for not having Draco and Elessar interact yet. it will most likely be in the next chapter.


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter

Unbeta

* * *

><p>A girl's secret<p>

Chapter 13

The last of her summer work sat neatly on a single pile on her dark cherry tableau as Trianna meticulously sorted through the contents within her Hogward's school trunk in order to see what must be replace for the new school year that would start in two weeks' time. Just as she reached the bottom, her hand found a hard, three-dimensional object. She retreaded her hand and brought the object to her face for closer inspection only to stopped half-way as recognition filled her as soon as light bounced of the object and the blood-red color of the stone reflected within her eyes.

"The Philosopher's stone," she unconsciously whispered as dread bloomed within her.

The warm skin of her fingertips touched the cold surface of the stone that now lay innocently on the dark wood of her tableau. The warm afternoon light reflected the deep red color of the stone gave it an ominous glow. Emerald green eyes stared semi unseeingly at the stone as images of recollection flashed through her mind. She unconsciously swallowed dryly. The one small yet significant detail from the event in the last chamber that held the Mirror of Erised made fresh in her mind. '_I drank the Elixir.'_ The bitter sweet taste suddenly presence in her mouth. She was still unsure how it was that her reflection did just that. She shuttered. The ting of cold running fear ran down her spine and she held back the urge to whimper. _'How pathetic.'_ "Ow!" her finger got nicked from a sharp edge on the stone and she suddenly remembered the heated kisses she shared with Draco just after the event and how the sound of this every stone impacted with the stone wall of Hogwards. Her blood heated up as and she dreaded. She began to feel numb, started from the tip of her fingers and ran up her arms and in the back of her mind she registered that she had lost feelings of her legs as well.

She remembered the touches of her tongue in her mouth and her stomach dropped. The familiar feeling of butterflies fluttering I her stomach was presence but the looming fear was quickly gaining territory. '_Oh God! What will happen now?'_

* * *

><p><em><span>Dear My awesome readers,<span>  
><em>

_I honestly did not plan to write more of this fic but per request from a certain and most recent reviewer (sorry i cannot remember your username) I decided to continue. Though i have to warn everyone now, that it will most likely be short, the chapters I mean. I think it's just easier to write shorter chapters. Well, that's it i guess._

_Until next time,_

_CrescentMelody_


	14. Chapter 14

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter

Unbeta: I am in need of a beta

* * *

><p>A girl's secret<p>

Chapter 14

Cool summer air flew in from the open balcony doors caused the curtains to flow in soft waves. The night was at its zenith and the night sky displayed the majestic universe proudly. The summer constellations shined brilliantly as it slowly moved across the horizon. Tonight was a star gazing night at its best. A gust of wind called back attention to the rising noises of the fluttering curtains and the small chimes of bells that accented the sheer veils of the princess canopy bed. The wind passed the translucent sheers and flew, fluttered, to the sleeping feminine figure on the bed.

Brows furrowed and breath uneven, the girl was having a spiteful sleep. Emerald green eyes behind closed lids dilated fast as she dreamt.

~Dream~

_**Clouds and mists stretch as far as the eyes can see. The trees and plants all painted in winter colors and highlighted by deep metallic gold, emerald and everything was dusted with silver dusts. **_

_**Look though my eyes, for this was what I saw.**_

_**The sound of my breathing was loud within the quiet environment around me. The sound of footsteps, though light, was making too much sound for my own liking. I caught a glimpse of my boot covered feet and connected that the footsteps I hear was my own. All the same, it was too loud for my likening. **_

_**A gust of wind passed me to the left and I looked northeast of me to find its source to no result. Then as sudden as the first gust of wind came, air currents came at random in a much faster sequence and increase in speed. My heartbeat quickened as I instinctively ran for cover aimlessly.**_

_**My breathing now harsh and erratic, the sounds of my heartbeat and footsteps drummed too loudly in my ears. And worst of all, I do not think that I am alone any longer. **_

_**I stopped my feet in its aimless journey and sponged around in circle searching for anything.**_

"_**Come out!"**_

_**There was no answer. I felt like I was trapped in time or maybe that time had somehow slowed down for me as it felt like forever while I was forced to wait for anything to happen. **_

_**Then, I caught a glimpse of something moving. Was that light gold I saw? I was unsure. Silver?**_

"_**hff"**_

_**The wind was knocked out of me and I found myself on my back and intense silver eyes held me captive.**_

"_**Mate"**_

_**How should I respond?**_

_**My mind soon went into hibernation as warm lips descended on my own and I knew nothing more.**_

_**Liquid silver eyes….**_

…_**.**_

…_**Who is my prisoner?**_


	15. Chapter 15

Disclaimer: I own nothing

* * *

><p>A girl's secret<p>

Chapter 15

The noises of nature played softly in the background with the occasional sounds of splashing water. The wind fanned gently on the minimal exposed skin of the young girl who is relaxing in the moderately large, bubble filled Victorian bathtub.

A heavy sigh interrupted the serene atmosphere followed by a groan of frustration. A wet hand emerged from within the sea of bubbles and massages away the frown on the young girl's face.

"Stupid dreams, ugh. Stop bothering me already!"

Trianna does not know what to do about those haunting silver eyes that continuously appear in her dreams for the last two weeks. Every night, the content of her dreams became a little more heated and intimate. It left her fearful and frustrated upon waking. She did not know how to deal with this type of situation. Mature she might be, but she was still only 12 years of age. There was a yearning that tugged at her heart every morning for reasons unknown to her. She felt a contradiction within herself as the emotion of fear and safety both flame inside of her simultaneously.

Then there is the stone to consider. What is she to do with the alchemy burden? The right thing to do is just to get rid of it and banish it back to its creator, but something held her back. She has a gut feeling that if she were to return the stone something catastrophic would happen to her. Her instinct has not led her astray before, so she would listen to it until life proves otherwise.

Removing herself from the warm water, she walked along the path of Greek mosaic floor as cool water showers from the enchanted ceiling. She halted in her steps and closed her eyes to relish in the refreshing water that cascade the bit of foamed soap from her skin. Taking one last calming breath, she took four more steps and stopped on a large rune on the mosaic floor. The rune lit up at the small spark of magic she sent from the sole of her feet causing a gust of cool wind to rush up and sent her hair flying. The wind dies and with it the wetness of her body.

A content sigh left her as she opened her eyes and said, "I love magic."

She walked over to the neatly folded satin bathrobe and glides the material on her body. Just as she closed the neckline of the robe, a flash of silver caught her eyes locked her all of her movements. She walked swiftly to the full length mirror and gasped at what she saw. Directly above her heart was a silver design of a symbol she did not recognize. The design looked almost floral and has a slight glittery shimmer to it. The most unique thing about it was how cold it was to the touch of her fingertips, and yet she did not feel the difference in temperature had she not touch it.

The shocking greenness of her reflection's eyes stared back at her caused her fear. Her breathing was shallow and her heart beats erratically as she ran from her reflection. All movement and awareness were lost to her as she ran.

OooO-AGS-OooO

"Where am I?"

She stood in place as she took in the unfamiliar surroundings. The rustling of her skirt ticked her calves brought awareness to her of her state of dress and she looked down to confirm that she was not disillusioned. _'When did, how, what?'_ The thought rang in her head as multiple trains of thought struggled for passage on a single railway. Her mental chaos was disrupted by the loud chimes of distinctive church bells. Her head snapped up and she stared in surprise at the sight before her. The ornate doors of the grand cathedral opened as if by magic and beckon her entry. Simultaneously, an unnatural wind pushed her forward from behind. The fluttering sound so her cloth was almost muffled by the thickness of her hair that flow forth on either side of her face. The wind almost floated her into the church like a mystic escort.

Never before had she been in such a holy place. Her relative had never allowed her to set foot near such place. They dimmed her filthy and is unworthy of any kind of salvation. Before this moment, she had no thought to ever journey to this type of place. So that begged a reason, why had her magic, without her knowledge, brought her here and why now?

The mass room was empty, as far as her eyes can see, but there is a presence. Everything around her was so ornate. The attention to details was breathtaking, and yet she unable to focus on all these artistic beauties. Her eyes looked forward, and her line of sight is on the altar. As she reached the steps of the large altar, she felt her body knelt and her forehead touched the ground. Idly, she recognized that she was executing a formal Japanese bow.

When she looked up again, there is a man dressed in ceremonial robe that stood before her. She gasped as she recognized who this man was. He was none other than the Pope himself. He did not say anything, and neither did she spoke. She remained silent still as he placed a warm hand on her head and drew a symbol on her forehead. She did not have time to identify the symbol as she watched him turn from her and made his way to the Tabernacle – the gold 'safe' where the Blessed Sacrament is housed, and opened it.

Trianna whole body was plastered on the marble ground as the doors to the tabernacle crept opened, for that was all she saw before her body reacted. The unidentified presence thundered down on her. Whoever it was, their aura is extremely commanding yet so warm and inviting. It felt like home. The longer she basted in the presence, the lighter she felt. She felt numerous burdens were lifted off her shoulders.

By the time she opened her eyes, the Pope once again stood before her and she noticed that a white veil veiled her face and cascaded down her back. She was kneeling once again. In her hand, she held the Philosopher's stone. The red stone glimmered sinisterly compared to the serene atmosphere around her. No words have voiced still as she offered the earthly saint the stone. His warm eyes gave nothing away as he covered her cupped hands with his right hand. His one hand was large enough to cover both of hers and the scarlet stone she held. He offered her a smile that she could not help but return as he folds her cupped hands together. It was only then that she noticed that the stone is gone.

He patted her head again and said, "May God be with you, child" as tears fell down her cheeks.

OooO-AGS-OooO

She did not remember her journey home from Vatican City, as she found out later on. She is still puzzled as to how she got there in the first place. Such is a mystery of her life.

She made not a sound as she made her way toward her bedroom. The scene before her should set off warning bells in her mind, but she was feeling too serene. On her bed as herself, dressed in what she recognized as the white robe she put on just after her bath. Beside her as Haanee, who curled up and around her; his face as tearstained? The sight made her frown.

'_What is going on?'_

She moved her eyes away from her bed as she noticed one missing entity. She found him not far away from her bed, on the chair just beside it in fact. He looked exhausted and extremely endearing as she noticed how he positioned his resting body with his head on her open hand that rested on her much larger one. As if feeling her stare, his eyes snapped open and wildly searching. It was almost cute if not for his look of fear and panic. She felt bad for making him worry. She made her way to him and cupped his cheek. He calmed under her touch; even though, she was sure that he could not see her.

"I'm home." She spoke softly as she kissed his forehead. With that, she returned to her body.

"Welcome home, Mistress."


End file.
